It Was All Destiny
by Turtleboy76
Summary: A few years after the end of the series. Everyone still meets with each other, just less often as their lives continue. Spike works more often with Rarity these days. But one day before one of Pinkie's Parties, the two go out on some errands. However, destiny brings the two together it seems. A SFW good ol' Sparity fluff story.
1. Chapter 1 - A Day's Outing

Ponyville along with the rest of Equestria was in a state of complete calm; the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony had saved the land countless times and everything had become peaceful. The six friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were still the best of friends, although did have jobs and their own lives to live. Twilight was still studying like crazy, Applejack along with her brother Big Macintosh were working on the farm, Rainbow Dash was in and out of Flight Academy climbing higher in the ranks, Pinkie Pie was throwing parties for fillies all over Ponyville and baking her heart out along with the Cakes, Fluttershy was Fluttershy, so looking after the animals was her one and only job. Lastly, Rarity was spending hours upon hours making dresses and becoming one of the most famous fashion designers in all of Equestria. However, they all agreed that no matter what that they would at least meet up with each other once a week on the weekend, which essentially gave Pinkie Pie a week by week excuse to throw a "Weekly Get Together Party."

Spike who had assisted the Elements of Harmony on countless occasions, including the fact that he was the one who bought the Crystal Heart to save the Crystal Empire from Prince Sombra, had now grown to be a healthy, tall dragon growing to seven feet, although he had grown wings they were not big enough for him to fly with yet. He still lived with Twilight Sparkle, but due to the clam, his presence around the Library was not needed as much as most of Twilight's readings were recreational study. Princess Celestia was more than pleased with her student after all the success stories she had performed over the years, which had lead the Princess to give Twilight more time to pursue her own life for a while. So now Spike, much to his delight spent most of the time with his long term love interest Rarity, he would help around the Carousel Boutique, helping Rarity with dresses were he could or doing other tasks for her. He has loved her since day one, but she had yet to return the feelings, but he was content with the current arrange he had with her.

It was a Saturday, around eleven AM; Rarity had been working on a big order of dresses and had finally managed to finish them. However, these outfits had required a large amount of materials and gemstones to make. Noticing the time, Rarity had decided that for the rest of the day that her and Spike would get some new gemstones and other materials and then relax until the evenings party.

"Spike darling, all of today's dress work is done, so all that's left to do now is to acquire some new gems and other materials, and then we can have the rest of the day off" Rarity stated with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, really? Sweet, sounds like a plan" Spike replied.

"Let me just grab a few bags and let us be off."

After grabbing some bags the two headed out into town. The two went around the stores buying fabrics, threads and eye catching materials for future designs. The two had always caught the attention of the townsfolk as they had always sent most of their time together. But at this point no pony cared as nothing serious had come of the two, but some store owners and friends jokingly teased the two about all the time they spend alone together, though it had never bothered them.

"Okay, that should be the last of the fabric" Rarity said as Spike proceeded to carry the rolls of cloth under his arms. _"My word has he always had muscles like that"_ Rarity thought to herself as she started to blush slightly.

"Alright so the new gemstones are all that is left right?" Spike said before a look of concern went over his face; "Oh Rarity are you OK? your face is going red!" and before she could say anything he quickly bought a nice looking hat and put it over her head. "There you go, i don't want you getting heatstroke or something now" Spike said with a big grin on his face.

Rarity stood there speechless as she was just processes what happened. Rarity then tilted her head down so that the wide brim of her new hat covered her face as it went to a deeper shade of red. "O..Oh you shouldn't have Spike really, you are to kind" she said stuttering slightly with embarrassment.

"So are we buying the gems you needed Rarity?"

Rarity regained her composure "No dear, we will drop of these goods at the Boutique and then go to the mountain to find them, there should be some nicely sized gem stones at this time of year."

"Alright let's get back quickly so we can have the most of the afternoon to relax"

The two went back to the Boutique and quickly organized the new materials before the headed out to the nearby mountains to find some gems. Before leaving Rarity walked past one of her many mirrors and actually saw the hat that Spike had gotten her and her jaw dropped. It was the new designer velvet hat that was made by Hoity Toity, it was an expensive piece and was something she had been saving up for herself, but seeing that Spike bought it right then and there just to protect her from the sun, had her in a state of confusion.

"Spike, how did you afford this hat, it is simply beautiful?"

Spike started scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact "well...actually...I was saving up for a long time and it was actually meant to be a present for you since I knew that you really wanted, but when i thought there was there might have been something wrong with you I...I... felt like I had to protect you, my dragon instincts kinda came into play I guess."

"What instincts darling?" Rarity questioned with curiosity.

"Well I guess my instinct of being greedy and protecting my treasure." Spike said as he starting blushing

"Treasure? What treas-" Rarity went speechless as she understood what he just said.

"Well I'll be honest, I have always treasured our friendship and I always will, and well the idea of something being wrong with you, well I wanted to protect you best I can...even if it was for such a little thing"

Rarity's Stomach felt like they had butterflies in them and her heart began to flutter. "Spikey Wikey...I...well...that is the nicest, most caring thing anyone has ever said to me". She then hugged without realizing and started to tear up a bit.

"Rarity..."

Rarity then realized what she was doing and did not want Spike to let her see her crying, "well I will go get ready" Rarity then quickly dashed off to her room where she quickly dried her eyes. _"Oh Spike, have you always been this nice to me, have I simply never noticed...or had I noticed and just brushed it off?"_ "Come on Rarity snap out of it." She said to herself.

She then looked around the room and saw her jewellery chest, she opened and saw on a special shelf she had built into it, the necklace with the fire ruby that she had received from Spike many years ago. "Spike, you really have grown since then haven't you." She then levitated the necklace out and put it on her neck, along with the hat she wore the two gifts that Spike that gotten her, and to her they were quite possibly the best gifts that she had ever seen. She then walked back downstairs to see Spike in a daze with a big smile on his face.

"Come on darling, we have work to do"

Spike came back to reality and saw Rarity in her new hat and wearing the fire ruby that he had given her years ago, he felt happy seeing her in those and in such a good mood. The two exited the Boutique and headed towards the mountain.

* * *

The two exited the Boutique and headed towards the mountain. They walked in silence though, as Spike didn't want to be question about some of the things he said earlier and Rarity was busy thinking about all the time that she and Spike had spent with each other over the years, far too many times than she could remember, he was around more than Sweetie belle was, but she didn't mind and walked up the mountain smiling as she did so.

They made their way to the summit as many gems matured better in higher altitudes. Rarity used her magic to place crosses over the spots that had large caches of gems and spike dug them out in no time with his huge claws.

"My word, we are definitely getting a good variety of gems todays; sapphires, rubies, topazes, emeralds and opals. What would make my day is if there were some diamonds around here somewhere, but those are rare" Rarity thought aloud.

"Well, where are they normally located?"

"Well they only tend to form in thick and compressed rock, so they would be deep in the mountain most likely, if they were here"

Spike then without saying anything starting tunnelling into the mountainside and at great speed, Rarity was impressed at his new speed and power, which came from his growth.

"Well, shall we go hunt for some diamonds then?" Rarity said with a big smile.

After ten or so minutes of digging around, Rarity's horn starting glowing and she knew something good was in this mountain somewhere. Her horn started glowing brighter and brighter until...

**CHINK!**

"Huh!?" Spike questioned with a confused look on his face. "What was that, my claws hit something hard."

Rarity's face lit up and her grin was so big her cheeks might pull a muscle; "DIAMONDS, DARLING WE FOUND DIAMONDS!"

The two hugged each other in the commotion, before they quickly separated, both blushing slightly.

"Well let's see here" Spike counted the diamonds they had found. "Wow fourteen diamonds that is quite the find and some of them are huge, look Rarirty!" He held up one which was as big as her head.

"YAY!, today has been a great day, finishing work, getting new materials and now I got a new designer hat and some diamonds, and it was all thanks to you Spikey Wikey".

Spike smiled at her, feeling happy that he was able to make her so happy and Rarity blushed slightly, she was definitely happy to have Spike around, he always knew how to make her happy _"Spike, you really do know how to make me happy, could any else make me this happy?"_She then began to think back at such failures in her love life like Prince Blueblood, she remembered how miserable she was after events like that, but Spike was always there to cheer her up, always...

Spike finished putting the last of the diamonds into Rarity's gem bag, he noticed Rarity looking funny and asked "Rarity, are you OK?" with slight concern.

"Spike, I"

**RUMBLE!**

The two looked around and noticed that where the diamonds were taken from had started to collapse.

"Oh no! We must have removed the support needed at the end of this tunnel" Rarity said in a panicked voice.

Spike then instantly grabbed her and put her on his back, and started running and an incredible speed back through their tunnel.

Rarity looked behind her, she saw the tunnel collapsing before her, even though spike was running and at incredible speed, the tunnel was just too unstable. She turned her head forward and squinted her eyes as the entrance of the tunnel was close. But she was to nervous, she closed her eyes put her hooves around spikes neck and her head into the nape of his neck.

**BOOM! **

Rarity was shaking as she opened her eyes.

"Are we dead?" she said with unease in her voice.

"Nope far from it Rarity" Spike stated in a very proud voice.

Rarity turned and saw the caved in tunnel and they were back in the summit, and asides from her mane being frizzed and getting dirt on herself, she and Spike were both fine.

"Oh sweet Celestia, Spike, you...you saved me." She hopped down from his back and began talking again. "You know Spike after today's events I...I...I think I need to tell you something which has always been there, but I'm only just realizing now after all this time.

"Really?" He said with and excited tone

"Yes, Spike I-"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

A loud noise appeared behind the two, they quickly turned their head to see a boulder hurdling towards them, which had been knocked loose by the collapses shocks earlier. Rarity then pushed Spike out of the way and then jumped away herself, causing her to slide over the edge and hang on with the top of her body an causing her hat and gem bag to fall over the edge.

"RARITY!" Spike yelled as he rushed over to help her.

He grabbed onto the two hooves that were still on the summit and pulled her up.

Rarity stood back on all fours and looked at Spike with eyes showing so many emotions towards this dragon which had saved her yet again. But this brief moment of happiness was cut short as the edge Rarity stood on cracked causing her to fall. It had seemed like time had frozen over for the two, as in a matter of seconds their brains had processed what had happened. Spike quickly reached out his arm, but had narrowly missed her.

Rarity began falling from the Summit, as her eyes started tearing up she yelled out "SPIKE!" She thought that might be the last word she would ever say and she never got to tell the one person who meant everything to her what she had really felt.

Spike's Pupils shrunk as he saw the mare he had loved for so long started to plummet to her demise. "No, Not Rarity, you can't die no, YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE, MINE ALON-"

Spike started feeling something, something was changing in him, he felt strange and fell of the summit as well.

"Wh-What is happening to me?!" Spike curled into a ball mid-air screaming as he felt something building up inside him. He opened his eye and saw Rarity in the air below him getting ever closer.

"No Rarity, my greatest treasure, you're mine to protect for the rest of my life"

At that moment the young dragon uncurled from the ball revealing his new wings which grown from his greed, his greed for the one he loved. Spike then looked at Rarity and instantaneously dashed after here as fast as possible, leaving a brief after-image of him in the air.

Rarity saw that she was about to hit the ground and closed her eyes as a final few tears flew upwards from her eyes.

She felt her land on something but it wasn't hard, and best of all it didn't kill her, she opened her eyes and looked down to see some dragon hands holding her a few meters from the ground. Her eyes lit up, and as she looked up she saw Spikes face with the Sun directly it, making the dragon shine, even more than he did.

Spike hovered towards the ground and landed, placing Rarity on the ground. Rarity sat down as the shock of what had happened was still running through her mind. Eventually she looked up and saw Spike, Spike and his new fully grown wings.

"Spike, how did you get those wings, I thought you weren't old enough yet?"

"Well as I saw you fall, all I wanted to do is protect you, protect my treasure, my dragon's greed makes me want to protect my treasure with my life, and if I get to greedy I grow, but my greed for you allowed me to grow these wings, So it seems my greed did something useful after all huh?" Spike chuckled a bit at the last comment.

Rarity stood there speechless, joy, excitement, gratefulness, happiness, love. These emotions were running through her heart as she gazed at the dragon.

Spike looked around and saw that Rarity's hat and bag had landed here, but most of the gems were broken and her hat was dirty and ripped. "Sorry, about your stuff Rarity, guess we will have to get some more." Rarity slowly started approaching Spike while he was looking around at the items on the ground. "Oh yeah Rarity, what did you want to say to me back in the tunn-"

Spike was cut off, as something he had only dreamed of was happening. Rarity wrapped her hooves around Spike and kissed him. Everything around, the world itself seemed non-existent, the two stood there for minutes in each one another's embrace with their eyes closed just embracing and comprehended what the two had never done before. They finally moved away from each other's lips and opened their eyes and blushing as red as each other looked deep into the other's eyes.

Rarity began talking as to avoid an future events that could stop her talking and revealing her feelings; "Spike, I need to tell you this now before some other freak event happens so I can die with no regrets. I love you Spike, I love you with all my heart. You have always been there for me emotional, physically and spiritually, I think my feelings have always been there, but today you really shone in more ways than one and I realized I need you in my life, I want to be your treasure forever and ever."

Spike stood there, trying to understand what had just happened. He pinched his cheek "Ouch...this...this isn't a dream is it." Spike said with a vacant expression on his face.

Rarity shook her head side to side.

"Rarity, I have loved you ever since I saw you day one in Ponyville, you were, are and always will be the most beautiful pony...no beautiful being in all of Equestria, in all of the Universe. I don't think I have ever cared about someone as much as I have you. I always wanted to be with you, but I thought that since I was younger and a dragon that you would never like me or would be interested in someone else."

Rarity's starting crying as she was listening to the most beautiful thing ever said to her.

"Rarity I promise to always, ALWAYS be there for you in the future no matter what the problem, you are the greatest treasure a dragon could ever hope to have and I want you to be mine forever."

"Oh Spike" Rarity said trying her hardest to stop crying.

The two leaned towards each other embracing each other's warm lips again, knowing that this was just Day one for them.

Day one until the end of time for them.

The two pulled away from each other and smiled. They picked up the hat and salvageable gemstones, and started flying back home with Rarity on Spike's back, hugging him the whole time.

"So Rarity, how do you think the group and the rest of Ponyville will handle us?"

"Well I'm sure some will see it as a surprise, and I'm sure it will be hard for some people to accept, but it doesn't matter we have each other and I'm happy, so I couldn't care less." Rarity said as she snuggled into his back.

"Well, first things first Rarity."

"What is that Darling?"

"Pinkie's party, let's get ready to tell our friends the good news."

"Sounds like a Plan Spikey Wikey"

As the sun set, the two flew towards Ponyville to start a new chapter in their lives.

A chapter together.

A chapter that was in their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bond's Reveal

Tonight's weekly get together party, was located at the library. Twilight and her friends were meeting for the night's party, and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were present for the get together. Although at this point they were just really great friends who had all acquired their cutie marks. Rarity and Spike were late, but everypony just assumed that Rarity had a really big order that Rarity needed to finish. Though after an hour, Twilight was starting to get a little worried.

Fluttershy approached Twilight noticing the concerned look on her face. "Twilight, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine Fluttershy, I was just noticing that Rarity and Spike still aren't here yet."

"Well, during our last Spa session earlier this week; Rarity did say that she had a big order that needed to be finished by today; we all know what Rarity is like when it comes to getting her projects done on time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It is just hard to get use to the idea that Spike is growing up, staying out late and spending most of his time with a girl...even if that girl is Rarity."

The two giggled at the thought, but both stopped and turned their heads as they heard the library door open. Everypony else was also looking and almost instantly dropped their jaws at the sight they had saw; Rarity and Spike walked slowly into the library, holding hand and hoof.

The silence carried on for a solid minute and by this point the new couple were both blushing from all the stares of their friends. This silence was broken by none other than Pinkie Pie, who launched a cannon of confetti over the two, she then bounced over to the two cheering loudly.

"WOOOHOOO, It happened, It finally happened." Pinkie then hugged the couple in excitement.

The rest of the ponies present also started talking after the silence.

"Well I'll be, Rarity and Spike together, and here I was thinking It was one sided."

"Oh my, this is a bit of a surprise isn't it? But you two look lovely together."

"HUH? WHAT? When did all this happen?" Rainbow Dash said with a confused look on her face as she was oblivious to most ponies' feelings when I came to romanticism. "Well anyway, good going Spike." she said while hoof bumping him.

The now adult Cutie Mark Crusaders approached, each with different opinions; Scootaloo simply made a gagging motion as she thought romance of any kind was gross. She then proceeded to fly over Rarity and Spike teasing the new couple, before Apple Bloom told her to cut it out. Apple Bloom thought it was sweet said how nice the two looked together; "I knew I saw something between you two, y'all always spend all of ya time together" she said with a big 'I knew it smile.' Lastly Sweetie Belle approached the two, Rarity was hoping that Sweetie Belle would be accepting of Spike. Sweetie Belle went up and hugged Rarity and congratulated her on finally finding her special pony or in this case special dragon. "Wow Sis, it looks like we have a dragon in the family now. Wow a dragon as a brother, how cool is that?" Spike blushed at Sweetie belle's comment.

Everypony was happy, but Twilight had not said a word, which drew every bodies attention towards her. Spike was beginning to worry about what his best friend was thinking; "Ummm Twilight, are you al-"

Twilight interrupted Spike "Well, here I was thinking this would never happen, but I guess you know how to prove me wrong don't you Spike. You really are growing up aren't you?"

Spike and Twilight both started to tear up slightly and hugged each other, reaffirming their bonds as friends and as a family.

"OK Rarity, you take good care of this one."

"Oh darling please, I'm sure it will be the other way around, Spike was the one taking good care of me today."

Twilight with a puzzled look on her face "Seems like there is a story about today that we need to hear."

Twilight was correct, everypony got into a group as Rarity started telling the story of the day's events that happened on the mountain and how Spike saved her from imminent death. I don't think anypony expected to hear, what they heard, the story was like something out of a romance novel. Tears were forming in the mare's eyes as they were emotional moved by Rarity's tale. Even Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were moved and were trying their hardest to not cry like the rest of the group.

It took a while for everypony to calm down and stop crying after they heard the story, Applejack was the first to comment about the story.

"Well shoot sugar cube, I don't think I have ever or will ever hear a nicer story than that, It almost seems like a greater power was at work to bring you too together. I'll be honest, I'm a little Jealous of you Rarity, y'all were able to find ya self a good man so early in life."

"Why thank you Applejack, Spikey Wikey is definitely the one thing in my life I am most thankful for, I don't think there would be another pony or dragon like him in a million years."

Rainbow Dash then quickly threw in her two cents to the conversation in an extremely blunt manner; "So what's next for you love birds anyway? Moving in together? Marriage? She then started making some not so subtle motions and lightly jabbing her elbow onto Spike "Maybe having some kids, stud."

Spike blushed a very deep shade of red as the feeling embarrassment flooded his face. He did not know what to say.

Fluttershy showing some backbone in this situation went up and moved Rainbow Dash out of the way. "Rainbow Dash, be polite to them, this is a new thing for them. Going fast may be good for you, but being slow sometimes is also a good thing."

Rainbow Dash was opening her mouth to say a retort, but couldn't muster something up in this situation and proceeded to cross her hoofs and flew off to sit on a nearby couch.

"Thanks Fluttershy" Spike said in lower toned voice.

"Oh, no problem Spike"

Pinkie then appeared from beneath the two instantaneous like she had Pinkie exclusive portals set up somewhere.

"So what is next for you too anyway, OH WE SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER PARTY! Oh! Oh! But what? Maybe a 'Spike and Rarity and finally together party,' or a 'one day anniversary party,' OH LETS JUST HAVE LOTS OF PARTIES! I'm just so soo sooo happy for you." Pinkie's face showing the biggest smile either of them had seen.

"Well, maybe later Pinkie."

Spike then looked towards Rarity and the two smiled at each. Rarity then came up to Spike with a mixture of seriousness and awkwardness on her face.

"Rarity? What's the matter?"

"Well dear, I suppose with Twilight here it might make discussing this easier...or possibly harder, but I was thinking that maybe you could move into the Carousel Boutique with me since we are together now, It is really big after all."

Spike's heart skipped a beat, for the longest time he had wanted to live with Rarity as to spend more time her, he was definitely sure about wanting to move in, but there was one thing he was forgetting as he tried to hide the excitement on his face, when he turned towards Twilight.

"Umm Twilight...uhhhh well, can I Twilight? Can I live with Rarity?"

Twilight walked up to him with a small smile on her face, "Spike you are an adult and I am your friend not your mother. I know that staying with Rarity will make you, and her happy." She giggled lightly until her smile went to a frown; "I will be honest here and admit that even though I normally have my face buried in my books, and I don't see you physically that often, it was nice to know you were around the library and doing chores during my studies. It was reassuring to have some else in the house at night."

Twilight started tearing up and Spike hugged his best friend and comforted her.

She eventually regained her composure and walking over to Rarity.

"Well Rarity, I will be sad to see Spike leaving the library, but you and Spike are two of my very best friends, so I am confident you and Spike will be happy together."

Rarity's eyes began to water slightly; "My word, I never expected that to go so smoothly, thank you Twilight, from the bottom of my heat." The two quickly hugged.

"Well, shall we get back to the party then?"

"Sounds good darling."

So with all the talk about moving out behind them, every pony got back to enjoying themselves at the party.

* * *

After a few hours the party started to die down and the ponies present were starting to leave the library.

"Good-bye everypony, we'll meet each other again soon" Twilight called out to all the mares.

Fluttershy was the last to leave and approached Twilight one last time before she to return to her cottage.

"Twilight, you are OK with Rarity and Spike aren't you?"

"Well, it may be weird seeing them hugging and kissing, but I truly am happy for them"

"Well they seem pretty happy being together right now." The two ponies giggled to themselves as they saw a sleeping Rarity who had snuggled up to a Sleeping Spike on the couch, who had wrapped one of his new fully grown wings around her, holding her close to him.

"Yeah, I think I'll leave them be for the night, they look like they couldn't be more happy with each other."

"No arguments there Twilight, well I best be off before Angel gets too angry. Good night Twilight."

"Good night Fluttershy."

Twilight closed the door with her magic, and smiled as she saw the sleeping unicorn and dragon on the couch.

As she made her way to her room she looked at them one more time and thought _"Good night you two, I hope you can be this happy with each other always."_

Twilight then turned off the lights, leaving the two in a blissful darkness together, ending their first of many nights together.

The first night of them...

Together.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dragon's Realization

"So, Mother, Father, as you can see now, Spike and I are now a couple."

A few days after Pinkie Pie's get together party in which a newly together Rarity and Spike revealed their new relationship to everyone; The time had now come for Rarity, along with Spike, to tell Rarity's parents of her new dragon-friend.

After the news had been delivered, Rarity's parents looked at each other for a few moments and then started smiling and laughing slightly.

Rarity and Spike were definitely confused by their reaction.

Rarity then continued to speak; "Uhhh Mum? Dad? Are you both alright?

The two stopped laughing and looked at their daughter with smiles on their faces. Rarity's mother was the first to speak;

"Rarity dear, in all honesty we were kind of expecting something like this."

"What? Rarity said in a loud and surprised voice. How so mother?"

"Well, it doesn't take someone with amazing eyesight to see that you to are always walking around Ponyville together whenever you go out."

Rarity's father then jumped into the conversation; "That and little Sweetie Belle would always tell us that Spike was always present at your Boutique helping out."

"Oh is that so..." Rarity said blushing while trying to throw out a few chuckles to ease the tension.

"Rarity dear, you are a girl and spike is a boy, even though you are two different species altogether, we figured that spending enough time together could possibly trigger some feelings for each other."

Spike then broke his silence; "So...sir, you didn't mind me spending all my time at the Boutique with your daughter? And you don't mind that I'm a dragon?"

"Well son, it will probably take a while to wrap my head around the fact that you too are an item now. But back in our day let's just say my parents weren't too happy about an earth pony like me dating a unicorn. But times have indeed changed and...well...we can see that Rarity is happy and that's what really matters to us. We want both of our daughters to be happy in life, so if being together with a dragon is what makes Rarity happy, then that's perfectly fine in my books."

Rarity was so happy with her father that she started crying and hugged him tightly. She then looked at both of her parents trying to hold back all the tears; "Thank you both, you don't know how happy I am that both of you are so accepting of Spike."

Spike then stood up, picked up Rarity and spun her around before moving in for a hug and a big kiss. They realized who exactly of course who exactly they doing it in front of and quickly pushed away from each other.

"So...sorry about that." Spike said with a awkward smile on his face.

"Well seeing my daughter kissing a boy is going to take some time getting used to, but I'm sure we my parents and Pearl's parents felt the same when we started kissing each other for the first time. Just..ahhh..try to behave yourselves alright?"

Rarity and Spike jumped for joy after hearing all this, and Rarity's parents simply smiled looking at the two.

"So Rarity"

"Yes darling, what is it?"

"I guess I should finish moving in soon?"

"Of course darling, let's get to it."

* * *

A year had passed since the incident on the mountain top, which had bought the two lovers together. Life for the two couldn't have been better either; Rarity's popularity in the fashion world was only growing and with Spike's help, dressmaking had never been so easy.

Spike had to teach Twilight how to cook properly, which took longer than he would have liked, but he couldn't blame her for it, she never had time to learn how to cook back in Canterlot with all the studying she had to do. Eventually she got the hang of it and Spike officially moved into the Carousal Boutique with his sweetheart.

Yep, life couldn't have been better...

Except for one problem, which started weighing heavily on Spikes mind for the last few months?

Spike was sitting up in bed one night, Rarity snuggled up to him in sleep. Thoughts plagued his mind with a daunting problem. A problem which affected the rest of their lives.

_"Oh, Rarity I want to be with you forever and ever...but is that even possible?"_

_"I think that unicorns live the longest of all ponies that aren't princesses of course, but they are pretty much immortal anyway."_

_"I don't want to outlive Rarity, especially by tens of thousands of years...that would be too horrible to live without her."_

Spike sat there for the longest time until he came to a realization, a realization that would change him for the rest of his life.

_"OK Spike, no matter what you must find a way of staying with Rarity forever. NO MATTER WHAT!"_

Spike let out a sigh of relief, and looked down at a content sleeping Rarity right next to him. He stroked her mane and smiled, before lightly kissing her on the forehead and lying down and holding her close before going to sleep.

But how long could this happy little life of theirs last? Well that was for Spike to decide, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Legend's Secrets

Spike awoke early in the morning and thought it would be best to use the time before Rarity was awake to look for some answers to his problem. Spike quietly left Rarity alone in their room and exited the Boutique, he then made his way to the Library to see Twilight as she might know something or somepony that could help in this situation.

While walking to the Library, Spike began to think back on the events which had lead him to this need...

* * *

The previous year had been the best of his life. Being able to spend so much time with his treasured white unicorn.

It was a beautiful summer evening. The dusk had engulfed Ponyville with an azure and violet glow. A few lampposts started to light up the streets and there were couples present on the streets, among these couples were a young dragon and white unicorn who after spending a splendid sunny day together were now embracing the beauty and wonder of this joyous evening.

The couple were walking silently back to the Boutique after having a date in town. Rarity was leaning against Spike while he had his arm over her.

The two had decided to go to a nearby park which had a big pond in the middle with a bridge over it. The moon's white light was reflected over the pond, radiating the water. Rarity looked down on the moon's reflection, Spike commented that it looked nice, but nothing compared to Rarity, causing the young unicorn to go a shade of pink.

Yes it was a beautiful night.

As they looked down into the water, a leaf landed atop the water and caused ripples which altered the reflection of Rarity, but not Spike's.

Spike looked at Rarity while her gaze was still admiring the moon's reflection. He still couldn't help but be mesmerized by the unicorn's beauty. But as he starred at her, his eyes started envisioning the ripple that happened earlier, almost showing her to have...wrinkles?

Spike rubbed his eyes removing such a vision.

Rarity turned to Spike; "Yes my darling what are you starring at?"

"Oh just you my beautiful love."

"Oh now Spike, flattery will get you nowhere."

As she looked at him, her eyes seemed to focus on a point behind him.

"Beauty will not last forever my dear."

The concern disappeared from her eyes, but Spike was pained to see Rarity's eyes show such an emotion.

"Oh Rarity, you will always be beautiful in my eyes and even if a time comes when others do not see it, I will still have a thousand other things to flatter you with that they can see."

"Oh Spikey-Wikey." She kissed him on the check and snuggled him as they started to walk home.

Silently enjoying the night, Spike's mind started to wonder remembering that strange image of Rarity from earlier.

_"What was that about? Oh well I'll love Rarity no matter what happens. We will grow old toge-"_

Spike's eyes widened and he stopped dead on his feet. Rarity questioned why he had stopped so suddenly, he said it was nothing and just continued to walk.

_"Can we be old together? How long do unicorn's live for? Wait why am I just realizing this, I'm want to be there for her forever...but can we have a forever?_

The two arrived back at the Boutique, "Well darling I'm going to take a shower before going to bed."

"OK Rarity, I think I might stay up for a bit."

"Alright, but don't stay up to long now."

Rarity kissed Spike on the cheek and walked up the stairs, looking back at spike with a smile. Spike sat down as he began to realize that his perfect life might just be a mere fragment of his life."

_"I want to be with her always...but I'm a dragon, we are ancient beings...we live for millenniums"_

Spike looked at a picture of himself and Rarity on the wall

_"And she'll just fade away like it never matter and I will live on alone..."_

A tear fell from Spike's eye. As he turned towards a clock ticking, ticking away second by second as it was slowly forgotten into history.

Click

Click

Click

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

A surprisingly awaken Twilight came and opened the door; "Spike? Wow, what brings you hear this early?"

"Well Twi..." He just stood there wondering exactly how to explain things.

"I was just wondering If I could look for a book or two?"

"This early in the morning?"

"Umm...yeah?"

Twilight stood there with a doubting Spike, but just decided to let it be for now. "OK, do you need any help looking for something?"

"Uh no thanks Twi, I'll let you know if anything pops up though.

A few hours passed and Spike was beginning to get angry and flustered, turning up no leads in the books. Twilight beginning to get worried approached Spike to question what was wrong. Spike looked up at Twilight looking as though he was about to cry.

"Spike what's wrong? Are you OK?

Spike tilted his head down and sat there silently for a few moments before letting out a big sigh and talking to Twilight. "Twi, I really need your help with something...something big."

Twilight's expression turned serious, she could tell that something big was up with Spike; "OK Spike, come in and explain everything to me."

Spike spoke to Twilight about his worries; about how he will outlive Rarity and the others, trying to hold back some tears as he did so. Twilight was first at a loss for words as she didn't expect Spike was so upset about this predicament. But she knew Spike was serious and would do anything to solve the problem.

"So Spike, you want some way to extend Rarity's lifespan?"

"Well I would want to possibly share my life force since it will be near immortal, that way we can always be together."

Twilight was moved a little by his statement, but as nice as that sounded Twilight gave Spike a stern look, and questioned him so that without a shadow of a doubt, he was dead serious about trying to do something so life changing.

"Spike I can't say that I completely agree with the ethics or morals of this idea, even if it is somewhat noble. Are you absolutely sure about this? I don't want you to regret this later."

Spike agreed and he knew it was crazy, but he was just that serious about being with Rarity he was willing to do anything for her.

"Twilight do you know if there is a spell or artifact of any sort that has the power to do that?"

"Hmmmm, well that would need to be quite the sorcerer or artifact to pull of something magic which could greatly affect somepony like that." Twilight was in deep thought, thinking if she had ever read anything like that before.

Twilight focused her energy and began to levitate all the books in the Library to swirl around here like a tornado, trying to find one to jog her memory.

"No...No...No...No...No...NO!" Twilight said coming up with nothing as she searched her books.

"So nothing then?" Spike said in a pessimistic tone.

_"Oh come on Twilight Sparkle, you have read every book in the Library and all the ones you've ever bought, there was to be somethi-"_ Twilights eyes lit up as she realized something. "I haven't read every book."

"Huh? What was that Twi?"

"I remember now there is one book I never read because Princess Celestia said it contained forgotten, more powerful ancient magic and she didn't want me getting any ideas when I was younger and inexperienced."

"Really, even I don't remember you mentioning that one"

"Well you were probably still young, I got it from a second-hand book shop, it looked really old and had a big hard back cover, so I thought It might be interesting to see magic from the past. But as soon as I showed Princess Celestia she said I couldn't read it until I was far older and experienced. It pained me to not read a book that I just bought, but i had to trust in the Princess' words. So I hid it away and well with all the other books I read, I guess I just forgot about it."

"Wait really? OK so where is it?"

"Well, It is back at my home in Canterlot."

"Ah man, Canterlot is a train ride away"

"Oh not necessarily Spike, do you forget who you are talking to? I can do some pretty handy magic spells now."

Twilight put her hoof on Spike's Shoulder and with a purple pulsating light, the two were in seconds standing outside Twilight's old house.

"WOW, what a handy spell Twi."

"Well I do my best." Twilight said very modestly

"So will it be hard to find, where is it?"

"In the basement and well, It definitely had a unique appearance at the moment that's for sure."

"Appearance? Isn't it just a book?"

"Well yes, but you see I used a spell that would protect it from myself until a certain time to stop any curiosity I had."

"Huh?" Spike said very confused.

"I'll just show you Spike."

The two headed downstairs into the basement. It was dusty and there were boxes of old books everywhere, but a few some were illuminated by the light coming down stairs.

"Twi, don't you have any lights down here?"

"Hold on a second Spike." Twilight's horn then started to illuminate the room in a blue glow.

"A little dark of a colour to use for a light isn't it Twi?"

"Oh it's not what you think Spike." She then pointed her hoof towards a wall which now had a glowing X that was revealed from Twilight's magic.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"Spike, go to the wall and remove the brick that has the X on it, the book is hidden behind there.

Spike approached the wall and removed the loose brick from the wall, he reached in and grabbed the book and although he couldn't see it properly it felt a little strange. The two returned upstairs and Spike saw exactly what was so strange about the book.

"Hey Twi...any reason why this book is covered in chains?"

"Well, that was the spell I put on it to stop me from seeing it, they have an age spell attached to it which can only be removed from me after I'm a certain age, which if memory serves me right, I should be able to remove it now." Twilight's horn began glowing again as she concentrated her magic on the chains.

The chains began rattling and after a few seconds, they eventually degraded down and disappeared into dust.

"Phew, good they came off. Now let me see what Princess Celestia was so worried about in this book."

Twilight opened the old tome title: The History of Ancient Magic and Sorcery in Equestria

As the two looked through the book they were surprised at some of the spells they saw some truly horrifying spells, ones which had long since been outlawed across Equestria. There were spells that covered all fields of dark magic; necromacy, mind control, extreme weather manipulation to name a few. These spells would have made the old Discord go on a field day if he weren't reformed now.

Twilight was downright horrified by some of the stuff she was reading, she was hesitating turning to a new page with her horn, it just seemed to get more devastating as the book progressed.

"Wow some of the magic in here could really wreck some havoc in the wrong hands, no wonder Princess Celestia didn't want me to read stuff like this, something like this might corrupt a pony if they weren't mature enough to understand the consequences. No wonder it is all forbidden today."

"So Twi, do you think there is something in here that might help me?"

"Well, there is probably something in here tha-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence as she found a page title: Life Alteration Magic. "Well...here we go I guess, lets hope nothing to scary will be written down here."

"Hmm this is odd, nothing on information about a spell, it's just a paragraph about an old legend."

"What legend Twi?"

"One I have never heard of before, it's called the Mountain of the Three Enlightened Ones"

_Long ago lived the three enlightened ones. The three all lived together on a mountain which had a strong blizzard present all year round. The three studied everything they could about magic, day in, day out. The three are said to have found secrets to life magic and many others. If anyone is brave enough to go to their mountain they may be rewarded, but to what cost, no one has ever been able to find out._

"Wow, do you think it's possible? Could there be three immortal wizards on a mountain somewhere?" Spike said as his eyes grew wider with anticipation.

"Well it is definitely quite the legend that's for sure" Twilight then looked at the next page of the book and noticed it was blank. "Hmmm, now why would this page be blank, was it meant to have information about life magic on it? Wait, how old is this book I wonder and who wrote it I wonder?"

Twilight looked at the cover of the book and saw the author's initials: S.S.

Twilight stared at the initials until it clicked; "STAR SWIRL! This has to be his, it must have been his and he was probably trying to fill every page. He was lost and no one ever found him, but maybe somepony did and took this book and it has been floating around since."

"Does that mean he was going to the mountain? If he did I guess he never made it then..."

"I guessing this means there might be something at the mountain if Star Swirl possibly went there, but maybe it wasn't him...maybe it is just a prank, AHHHHH I DON'T KNOW." Twilight screamed as she was trying to process all these new possibilities in her head.

Twilight and Spike sat down and thought things over. Spike made some breakfast as he figured they could think better on a full stomach. After breakfast Twilight picked up and atlas and flipped through many pages until she found what she was after.

"AH HAH, I think I found the mountain that the legend was meaning; Mountain Evermare, in one of the coldest places in all of Equestria."

"Really, so how far away is it?"

"Well...Even if you were to fly there Spike It would take..." Twilight scrunched her face as she didn't want to reveal the answer.

"Tell me Twi!"

"It will take at least a year Spike..."

"A year? A year away from everypony! A year from Rarity!" Spike dropped his head in sadness, he didn't want to consider that time away from Rarity."

The two sat there in silence, millions of thoughts running through their brains, processing what if scenarios and multiple outcomes.

Spike stood up slowly and started staring at Twilight, he had made his decision.

"Twi, I'll do it, even if it kills me, if there is a chance I have to find it."

Twilight knew there was no point in arguing, this was just something that Spike had to do. She walked up and hugged him, not wanting to let go. "You know, I always saw you as my little brother and although this seems dangerous I know that you have to do it." She stopped her hug and looked at Spike, "so when do you think you will leave for Evermare?"

"I was thinking in two days maybe, give me some time to try and explain it to the other mares and tell Rarity I'll be going to do something that can keep us together no matter what."

"How do you think she is going to take it?"

"It's not going to be easy that's for sure."

"Well if you need anything from me Spike, do ask, you want to be well prepared for this journey."

"I will Twilight." The two hugged each other one final time before Spike left the Library to go inform everypony on what was happening.

* * *

Spike made his way back to the Boutique around lunch time to find a worried Rarity pacing around the shop.

"SPIKE! There you are, I was worried when I couldn't find you when I woke up, you normally tell me when you are going out." Rarity said with her eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry Rarity, I really am. I just had some business I had to do with Twilight this morning."

Rarity rushed over and hugged Spike, "OK but please tell me in the future, you make me worry too much sometimes, you know that?"

Spike hugged her back before pushing her back slightly and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Rarity, sit down, there is something I need to talk about." Rarity looked surprised but just did as he said and sat down with him.

The Dragon took a deep breath and exhaled, calming his nerves before talking, "Rarity you know that you mean everything in the world to me, and I want you to be happy forever. But, I'm sure you must have realized with us being together, me being a dragon..."

"Now darling, you know that doesn't matter if we both aren't ponies, I love you, you know that."

"But the problem with me being a dragon is my lifespan; it's near immortal, whereas a unicorn's isn't."

The realization hit Rarity and she started crying heavily "Sp...Spike...no...I do-"

"Rarity, this is why we need to talk, there might be something out there in the world that can make me and your the life span the same so we can live longer together."

"But why Spike?"

"Because never in an eternity could I meet somepony like you."

Rarity lost all sense of her emotions and cried for the longest time with Spike putting his arm over her, comforting her.

"You wouldn't want to give away something so indescribable precious just to be with me, you...you can't do that it's not right, surely I'm worth that Spike, you deser-"

Rarity was cut off with a deep kiss from Spike, which calmed her down.

Spike then removed his lips from Rarity's.

"Rarity, I know we are both young, but dying after you, thousands upon thousands of years before you is not worth it, I won't us to be together always, no matter what."

"But Spikey-Wikey this all sounds so unnatural, I wont lie and say that I'm not happy that you would do something that extreme for me, but it is extreme and there is no denying it. So Spike, don't do something so silly just for somepony like me."

Spike stood up in anger; "NO RARITY! You need to stop saying stuff like that, I know you are the element of generosity, BUT COME ON! You need to just accepts things instead of pushing away things that offered. Also if it is coming from somepony you love, it should be considered as more of an affection of their love towards you."

Rarity was speechless, but still had a flow of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh...Im sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to yell at you I only jus-"

Rarity quickly hugged Spike causing him to be in a state of confusion.

"Uhhh...Rarity?"

"Spike, you really do surprise me sometimes, I know that you really love me and I can't thank you enough for it."

"I just want us to be together always."

The two embraced each other, calming themselves after the argument.

Rarity still sniffing from the tears started to talk again, "Spike, if this turns out to be real, you must also include Twilight and the rest of the girls, they are our friends and Twilight is practically your older sister."

Spike face grew somber at being reminded of his friends. They had slipped his mind with Rarity occupying all of his thoughts.

"So you found something to do this, a spell?"

"Well I can't be completely certain, but there might be some answers at Mt. Evermare."

"Evermare, Spike do you know how far away that is?"

"Yeah, it will take around a year to travel there."

Rarity trying to hold back more tears, managed to form a sentence.

"But, a whole year! That's too long to be away from you!"

"I know I don't want to be away from you either, especially a whole year. But I have to do this for us."

The two lovers stared at each other for the longest time, realizing the extremities of the situation at hand.

Rarity was the first to speak "So when are you going?"

"In a few days...you will wait for me right Rarity?"

"Of course darling even if it were ten years."

"Then I'll give you something to look forward to when i come back, but you get part one now."

"Ummmm what do you mean darling?"

Spike stood up and then got on one knee and pulled out a ring with a big diamond on it, Rarity's eyes widen as she was realizing what the dragon was doing.

"Rarity I love you more than anything else in the universe as soon as I'm back from this journey I would like to take your hoof in marriage and make you my wife. Rarity will you marry me?"

"Rarity starting breathing irregularly as she was in a state of shock over the proposal' "Oh *huff* Spike *huff* I..." Rarity calmed down and let her breathing return to normal.

She stared at Spike and he started to worry that she was about to reject the offer, just when he thought the worse she gave him one of the biggest smiles her face had ever produced and yelled so loudly that most of Ponyville could have hear; "YES SPIKE YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she then lunged at him, wrapping her hooves around his head and giving him one of the biggest kisses ever.

After what seemed like eternity, the two broke free of each other's lips and then smiled happily at each other.

"So darling shall we go and tell everypony, the good news?"

"Well I didn't want to tell the other mares that I was leaving, maybe we should just keep it under wraps for now. Don't get me wrong Rarity it is definitely not like I don't want people to know, I just want this to be a surprise for when I return."

Rarity definitely looked sad, but agreed that the rest of the mares did not need to know what was happening, especially if it was Spike's decision.

"Well darling…I hope that you find what you are after, and you better return, you can't leave your fiancé alone now can you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

The two sat together in the Boutique, falling asleep on a couch together. Just sampling embracing each other's bodies, because it may be one of the last times this could ever happen.

* * *

**A few days later**

The sun was rising over Ponyville.

Twilight and Rarity were present to see Spike off before he left on his journey.

"Spike, you must be safe out there; Mt Evermare is in a remote part of the world, so who knows what could happen out there!"

"Trust me Twi, I know to expect anything."

"Just be careful, everypony would be sad if you were to disappear."

"I know Twi, and if anyone asks, just tell them that I had to do something that dragons have to do when they are this age, I don't want anyone else to worry."

"Ok, you got it."

Twilight and Spike looked at each other with frowns starting to overtake their faces.

"I'm going to miss you, just come back to us."

Twilight and Spike shared a hug to ease the tension. Spike then drew his attention to his love Rarity who looked like she had been on the verge of tears for a while now."

"Rarity…."

"Spike, It pains me to see you go, but I know you wont rest until you do this. You must promise me though that no matter what, you WILL return to me!"

"Rarity, I am going to do all within my power to make you the happiest mare in all of Equestria."

"Oh Spikey-Wikey, why do you have to go…especially after what you said to me."

"Rarity, don't worry, I'll put you in that white dress as soon as I return."

Twilight curious questioned about the 'white dress.

"Oh darling it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see." Rarity said with some joy in her voice.

But that joy didn't last long in the present circumstances. Rarity and Spike stared at each and then moved closer to each other before both saying something simultaneously.

"I love you."

The two young lovers than embraced in a final kiss and long hug before Spike left.

Twilight and Rarity watched on as Spike started to hover and wave at them. He then started flying away towards Evermare. Leaving Ponyville behind him, he had one task to do now; he would find a way to be with Rarity forever.

No matter what.

* * *

**DAYS**

**WEEKS**

**MONTHS**

Time just keeping flowing as Spike continued to fly towards his destination.

11 months had passed.

The scenery had grown cold, and there was endless white as far as anypony could see. Spike was growing weak in this weather, most dragons and reptiles alike cannot handle cold environments and Spike was no exception.

Spike looked at a map he had, he knew he was getting close, but he was definitely growing tired and slower as he got closer to the mountain.

* * *

A couple of days later.

Spike had gotten to the base of Evermare, but the blizzard was too intense for the dragon, flying was out of the question.

Spike started to climb the mountain but it was proving to be more challenging than he could have imagined.

_"Come on Spike *huff* you can do this *huff* just...keep...climbing"_

As Spike reached for another rock to grab onto, his footing gave way.

Plummeting down the mountainside, Spike was disoriented, he was dizzy and close to passing out.

He opened his eyes and saw what looked to be a white unicorn, gently calling out to him.

..._"Spike"_

He reached out for the image of the unicorn, and as he went to touched it, it disappeared, all a hallucination bought on the fall.

Spike fall over, lying lifeless on the ground as he was quickly being covered in snow.

As his eyes were closing for what might be the last time he mustered a small sentence from his mouth; "I'm sorry, Rarity"

Just before his eyes closed he saw what looked to be a silhouette approaching him, but before he could question it, the young dragon had lost consciousness in the frozen tundra that was Evermare.

* * *

Spike was in darkness as Rarity stood in front of him. She smiled and said "Come on Spike" and started running away from him. Spike couldn't move his legs, or wings, he reached out his hand to try and grab Rarity who was becoming smaller and smaller the further she ran.

"NO! NO!"

"RARITY!"

Spike gasped for breath as he woke up in an unknown place. He looked around and had no idea what had happened.

Just as he was trying to grasp where he was, a voice appeared behind him.

"Finally awake now young dragon?"


	5. Chapter 5 - A Magic's Mystery

Spike slowly turned to see the origin of the voice; but upon seeing who exactly had spoken; Spike turned a pale shade of white, fear gripping his heart. The being before him was neither pony nor dragon...nor did it have any describable form at it. Spike could best describe it as a glowing blue entity in the air.

"Wh...who, no, what are you?" Spike said shaking.

The being moved towards Spike, the dragon's heart beat strongly. Fear drove him backwards into the wall. Every fibre of his body cried out to fight or fly. However his mind could not decide so he stood still.

"Who am I young dragon? A voice echoed through the halls voicing the unspoken question. You could say that I am the embodiment of knowledge in this existence."

"What? Knowledge?" Spike's heart had calmed down and fear had turned into curiosity, slowly reaching out his hand to entity and tried to touch it, this resulted in this hands going through the entity, briefly leaving a mystical blue flame lingering on the tips of Spike's claws.

"As you can see, I am no longer of this world...Although maybe I am in it. Are you of this world?"

Spike carefully, but quickly thought about what to say. Due to the calm sounding tone the being was using he eased his mind a little and said what first came to mind.

"So umm...where am I? What is this place exactly?"

"Ahh you are of it. This is my dwelling inside Evermare. It is the physical manifestation of powerful illusion magic."

Spike looked around the room, it looked pretty nice; a fireplace, table, chairs, books; It all looked real to him. Looking around himself he saw a pile of books. Wishing to test this theory he reached over and grabbed one.

"It didn't disappear? I thought you said these were illusions?"

The entity chuckled slightly seeing Spike's surprise.

"What is reality, but another illusion? That is for any being to determine for themselves, although the magic of illusions can be used with enough time and understanding."

Spike was speechless; he was pretty impressed by the whole situation. He was no longer scared of this being before him, no, now he wanted to learn more.

"So what is your reason for coming to a baron place like this young dragon?"

Spike looked at the being and said firmly and proudly, "Well, I care for somepony more than myself. So I come far on the word of a legend so that it may become truth."

"Oh? What legend would this be?"

"Well it's about the three enlightened ones, they knew ancient magic and said to reward somepony if they found them."

"Well, what an interesting legend indeed, I wonder what other stories have accumulated overtime without my knowing?"

Spike stared at the entity, beginning to question the beings' apparent easy going nature.

"So are you one of these so called enlightened ones?"

The entity replied with a lengthy chuckle.

"Well that is up to you to decide, am I enlightened? That choice is up to you. But, I can say that I am indeed quite accustomed to magic of many kinds. To answer your question of am of these so called beings you speak of?...well yes and no."

"Huh? What do you mean yes and no?" Spike was starting to grow annoyed and a stern look was brewing on his face.

"Well, that so called legend of yours isn't necessarily wrong, I was one of these enlightened ones...but now I guess you could call me THE enlightened one now."

Spike was interpreting that statement in a few ways and his fear of this unknown presence at hand was starting to overwhelm his senses. "Di...di...did you...kill them?"

"What if I did young dragon?" the entity replied with a deeper tone to his voice.

Spike was pressing himself against the wall as much as he could, trying to consider a way to get out of the place alive.

"I didn't mean to attack you or anything I ju-"

"Quiet young one" The entity interrupted. "I did not kill my companions, in fact now we are all one in the same."

Spike was extremely confused now by this whole ordeal, but there was no point in stopping the story now. So Spike continued to ask this mysterious being more questions; "OK, can you please explain to me what happened? I'm really confused right now."

The entity hovered over an old chair, almost like an old stallion telling a story to a filly.

"Well it started around four hundred years ago.

* * *

_"I and my two companions were situated here at Evermare, at which point it had not become the tundra that it is today. We had a grand library and many rooms in which to conduct research on the magic of Equestria. This was all established by many great scholars and magicians over the years, but many ponies their left studies to live their lives other ways. Overtime it was just me and my companions left and this place was eventually forgotten over the ages it seems. Time carried on, the years continued, the seasons passed, life went on. Like every living being we all got older as we researched magic. Some may say it was boring, but it was something we all lived for."_

_"Sounds like somepony else I know"_ Spike thought to himself.

_" Yes, they were peaceful days, that was until we started to grow frightened by the fact that we would die without having fully realized all the secrets and wonders of the magic we studied so much. We slowly became more paranoid the older we became, we stopped talking to each other and just emerged ourselves in our world of knowledge."_

The entity then hovered silently for a few moments before letting out a large sigh.

_"I was a very old pony before I finally snapped, I couldn't take it, I was scared, angry, so many different emotions circled my foolish mind. I went outside of Evermare and yelled with all my might and let of a discharge of magic into the sky, little did I know it would have permanently changed everything. The weather quickly started to change as snow began falling heavily onto the ground, my body was far too old to stand it the new intense cold that befall the land before me. Yes that probably would have been it for me...yes it would have been if a fluke of a chance didn't appear before me."_

Spike was on the edge of his seat, hearing the story was getting exciting Spike wanted him to speak up quickly, "SO! SO! What happened next?"

_"Well it was almost a twist of fate, a younger stallion had also got caught up in my sudden snow storm. He saw that I was in danger and struggling with the sudden change in cold, he rushed up to lend me aid and luckily for me was also skilled in magic he seemed. He quickly made a small barrier around us to shield us from the cold of the snow and the changing conditions."_

The younger colt carried the old stallion to a small cave in the base of the mountain and lit up a fire to keep them both warm.

_"Are you OK sir?"_

_"Where did you come from *cough* young one."_

_"Oh I'm just a traveller, learning magic from place to place; I want to be a great wizard one day. I was just exploring Evermare when all of a sudden this snowstorm hit."_

The traveller then casted a spell to materialize some cloth to cover the old stallion.

_"*Cough* *cough* I see potential in you *cough* how would you like to learn magic once thought forgotten?"_

_"Really, that would be amazing!"_

_"Yes although it could take a few life times to learn it all *cough* *wheeze*"_

_"Oh well, that's a little disappointing."_

_"But maybe you don't have to"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"*cough* I am old, I don't think I have long left in this world, and I bought this upon myself. I am the one who starting this mess of a blizzard outside."_

_"Hey hold on, you are going to be alright, you just need to warm up a little."_

_"You have a good heart, promise me that you will not turn into a foolish old colt like me."_

_"Hey stop talking down about yourself, I sure you accomplished many things in our life."_

_"Well you could say that, young one, bring your horn over to mine."_

_"Umm OK, why?"_

_"I have accomplished years upon years of research, but my foolish mind at this age was about to let it all go to waste. But I think you may have been a blessing, yes a beacon to light and hope that helped me from that blizzard. You will live on with that knowledge. What is your name?"_

_"Star Swirl sir."_

_"Hmmmm a fine name...Star Swirl, you will live on with my knowledge, practice and use magic to its potential and don't wind up an old fool. I ENTRUST IT ALL TO YOU!"_

A few sparks started coming out of tips of the old stallion's horn as a beam connected the two by the horn, in a matter of seconds, information was flicking past Star Swirl's eyes and being stored in the recesses of his mind, a life time of knowledge gained in a few seconds. Star Swirl began panting and felt instantly exhausted, it was all too much to take in all at once. But before he had time to realize what happened, the old stallion he was gone, not a trace left at all.

Star swirl put his hoof on his head, a large migraine was surging through his head, he was seeing the stallion's memories, a lifetime's worth of memories, Evermare, books, this companions, everything.

He slowly made his way inside of Evermare and began to look for the old stallion's companions to tell them of the events that had occurred.

Both of them were utter wrecks at this point, paranoid and hard to communicate with. But Star Swirl had all the knowledge and memories of the fallen stallion and was able to convince them through memories that they all knew and only they would know. It took some time for those two to calm down and process exactly what had happened, but they both agreed for the sake of continuing knowledge and legacy they also gave their wisdom to me as well. Three lifetime's worth of knowledge in one young body, something most scholars could only dream of was a reality for Star Swirl.

* * *

"And so the three companions lived on inside me, I am Star Swirl, but I am also those three, four minds in one body."

Spike sat with his jaw open and eyes open wide.

"Wow, so you have over four hundred years of magic knowledge, you must know absolutely everything."

"Well, I probably know more than any being should and because of it my state is a false sense of immortality; I can exist as a physical illusion, but my real body is long gone. But the will for knowledge and the power that comes with it, bounds me to this world for whatever reason now it seems."

Spike looked empathetically towards Star Swirl, "Is being Immortal really worth this solitude?"

"Hmmm, what was that? A dragon questioning life and immortality?

"Yes, it seems extremely lonely here."

"Why are you here? What is it that you are after exactly? "

"You want to know why I'm here. That's simple; I'm here to change the future!"

"The future you say, so what dragon, you want all of the world's treasures? you want to grow larger than all other dragons?"

"No I don't care about either of those things."

"A dragon that does not care for treasures? Well consider me intrigued. Why come to Evermare then? What is it you hope to accomplish here with magic?"

"I want to be together with the pony I love, I want us together always, no matter what!"

Star Swirl became quiet once he heard this; never had he even imagined such a thing to happen in Equestria.

"I must say, the world has really changed over the last few hundred years, never could I have imagined that now there could be a dragon and a pony together. This is now common amongst creatures of this land?"

"Well...not exactly, maybe other species and creatures have, but I cannot say. In my case, we are the only dragon and pony to fall in love."

"And everyone is accepting of this?"

"All of our immediate friends, family and our town seem to be accepting, but I'm sure that there are people who would disagree, but it doesn't matter because we love each other."

"Tell me of this girl, why her? Why this much effort?"

"Her name is Rarity and she is a true gem above all else, the most beautiful unicorn in all of Equestria and extremely talented. For as long as I can remember I have wanted to be with her. You questioned that I didn't want any treasure even though I'm a dragon, well that would be because she is my one and only treasure. I have to protect her no matter what and I want to be with her until the end of time. That is why, she is the most important part of my life and I am to her."

"And to think I knew of a poor donkey who was chased out of a town, simply because he was in love with young mare once upon a time. I am happy to see that ponies and other creatures have evolved and become so accepting over time."

The Star Swirl entity began to change shape, slowly getting bigger to roughly form as shape of a pony albeit with a slight haze at points of the body. Star Swirl roughly regained his original pony form as a form of spiritual energy, upon doing so with the happiness of Spike's story he smiled at him. "I am impressed that you would defy nature for the sake of love, true love it seems."

"Thanks Star Swirl sir."

"However, as great as stories may be, I think it is about time we get down to business. What is your true reason for seeking magic here at Evermare, what did you hope to receive from the enlightened ones?"

Spike sighed, worried that he would be told to leave, but he stood tall and told him, "I want to share my life span with Rarity and my friends sir!"

Star Swirl starred at Spike, surprised was probably the best way to describe Star Swirl's reaction. "A dragon wanting to give something away, well that is simply unheard of. Normally dragons are creatures that are the embodiment of greed wanting to be generous? Well, well, well, what an interesting being you are..."

"Spike, my name is Spike."

"Spike, Okay, let me tell you, that such a magic does indeed exist within my power."

"Really? YES! So coming here was worth it!"

"IT IS within my power, but there are a few things you must understand first Spike!"

Spike grew nervous, starting to wonder if there was a heavy price to pay.

"Magic that involves the life force of living beings can cause alterations not intended originally by nature, these alterations can go as so far to ruin lives instead. Magic is a power that has existed in Equestria since it was created; some creatures like unicorns can channel the magic, that magic which exists within their body and bring it out in the forms of spells. But magic can also come in another form, which is very powerful and rivalled by no other. The power that it is capable of can in fact do such feats as create a near immortal existence, this is how my current form exists today."

"There is more than one type of magic in this world?"

"Yes, this magic is used by transforming that which every living being has their essence that is their life energy. By fully understanding all that is one's self and what it means to be alive, can one use the power of their own life as another form of energy and magic? I used my life within my body to bring my mind to a higher form of existence, from what I know now, I seem to be immortal or at the very least. As such I am able to live far longer as a being of knowledge and magic. So by using certain amounts of one's life energy as a sacrificial form of magic, it is possible to accomplish many feats which may be once thought impossible."

"So I could use my actual life as magic, and then I could transfer that energy itself to another pony?"

"Yes that is possible in that situation. But Spike, do you understand exactly what it is that you need to use? What you have to sacrifice in order to do this? You did just learn of this information, do you possess the will, understanding and means to even comprehend the concept that is your own life or anypony else's?"

Spike didn't know how to answer him, he had been dead set on this goal for the last eleven months, but now he was beginning to question himself. _"Do I understand, I want to be with Rarity forever, we defied nature once, but this...this seems like it could kill me or her or the other mares if I'm not careful. No Spike, you came this far and your goal is right in front of you, you can do this!"_

"I can't say I fully understand it all completely, but no matter what, no matter the risk, I WILL DO THIS! I will be with Rarity no matter what!"

"FINE DRAGON, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

At that moment the room that Spike and Star Swirl were in suddenly began to crack and start disappearing, Spike looked around at the decaying room and saw nothing but darkness outside the room.

"Star Swirl, what is happening?"

"You think magic or knowledge like this comes free, you have another thing coming Spike."

The last of the room shattered beneath Spike's feet, he was floating in total endless darkness.

Star Swirl hovered over to Spike and put his hoof over Spike's face.

"What are you doing now?"

"You will be put through my trial, every being with a mind that isn't just fuelled by instinctual feelings and urges, has the power to feel regret and consider different outcomes for their actions."

Suddenly, all of Spike's fears, regrets and hardships were flicking through his eyes.

"You will need to understand everything that is life, the positive and the negative, all good times and bad; you will need to understand what your life is and what it will be giving up, and what it will gain if anything."

Spike started to groan as these images were running through his head.

"...s-...sto..."

As Spike's mind felt like it was about to snap, all of the images flashing in his eyes were suddenly pouring out of his eyes like tears; glowing white droplets. They began to circle Spike and speed up, before he knew it, he was seeing a blinding light and in a brief moment...

**POOF**

An expanding light began to fill the darkness Spike was situated in. But what was this light for, was it going to illuminate the future or blind him into only seeing the past.

* * *

Spike's eyes slowly began to open; he was laying face first in...dirt?

Spike cupped his hand and grabbed a handful of dirt as he slowly began to rise.

As he stood atop two feet he couldn't believe his eyes or what he was seeing.

"What! No way! Why am I back at Ponyville?"


	6. Chapter 6 - A Final Answer

The young dragon slowly walked into town, confused as to how and why he was in Ponyville, where just a few moments ago he was in Evermare with Star Swirl.

_"Is this some kinda test Star Swirl? What is going on here?"_

Spike looked around town, it was still the Ponyville he knew...or was it. Spike began to notice new shops and a lot of new ponies that walking around. Ponyville was small enough that he pretty much knew everypony, but so many new faces already, he hadn't been gone for even a year.

Spike tried to see familiar faces but struggles to see any, he was walking past a bench when he saw three elderly mares laughing together, they looked familiar; a yellow earth pony, a white unicorn and an orange pegasus..._"it couldn't be? No way."_

"Umm excuse me."

The three mares looked at Spike and all smiled.

"Oh hey Spike, what brings you out today?"

"Shopping for Rarity again?"

"You have fun now, ya hear."

There was no mistaking it, they seemed to know Spike pretty well, it had to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but why were they all so old.

_"What in the world is going on here? Something is not right."_

Spike went to a nearby news seller and looked at a newspaper; his eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he was reading, it was one hundred years in the future.

"How did this happen? Star Swirl, you better not have sent me hundred years ahead and wasting my life magic doing so."

Spike continued to walk through town and went back to the Boutique. It had aged fairly well, although chips of paint and other natural deteriorations were definitely starting to show. Spike slowly went up to the door and opened it; it creaked loudly as opened, adding to the fact that the building had indeed aged over the years.

"Uhhh Rarity, Are you home?"

There was silence.

Spike quietly made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping unicorn in their bed. She was older, had wrinkles and grey streaks throughout her mane, but she was still Spike's one and only unicorn that he loved, and she was still beautiful to him, even one hundred years older.

"Rarity!"

The aged unicorn began to wake from her slumber; "Oh *yawn* darling, how are you? Sorry it seems as though I drifted back off to sleep, how embarrassing of me."

Spike was happy to see Rarity but was still confused as to why he was now one hundred years in the future.

"Hey Rarity, do I look any different to you?"

"No darling, should you?"

Spike raised an eyebrow and gave Rarity a look questioning her answer.

"Umm what ever happened of my adventure when I went to Evermare?"

"Evermare darling? What is Evermare? Are you feeling Ok?"

Spike realized something was up; Evermare was definitely real and was not something either of them would forget. He knew there was something wrong with this Ponyville, that is IF it was the real Ponyville.

"Spike?!"

Rarity looked at Spike was a concerned look, but Spike took no heed of what Rarity was saying. He quickly bolted downstairs and ran to the door, upon opening it he was blinded by an orange light. The sky was now dark and the orange glow was present on the surface illuminated some of the dark sky. Spike opened his eyes and stood paralyzed at what he saw. A mob of pony's wielding pitchforks and torches, it was like something out of one of Twilight's horror novels.

"There's the fiend, the one who thinks he can be with a pony."

"He's an abomination and she is no better."

Spike looked behind himself and there was no longer a Carousal Boutique, there stood only a tall brick wall with a cowering Rarity at the base of the wall.

"You think you deserve to love? You're a monster. The only thing you deserve is death!"

"A pony could never love a dragon. Her brain must have been corrupted by this beast."

"GET THEM!"

The mob started yelling and rushing towards the two frightened individuals, Spike's wings quickly shot out from his back and in a matter of seconds grabbed Rarity and flapped his wings so hard that a few of the ponies running at him fell over on the ground due to his wing's shock waves.

* * *

Spike had flown outside of town to the mountain's summit, where he and Rarity had first realized their destiny together.

"*Huff* I think we are say now Rarity...Rarity?"

Spike looked over and saw Rarity standing dangerously close to the edge of the mountain summit.

"Are you alright?"

Spike slowly approached the unicorn, starting to grow nervous due to her abrupt silence. As Spike was getting closer to her, she started to talk.

"Why...why would you forsake me Spike?"

"What?"

"I loved you Spike, you were the only dragon for me and yet..."

"Rarity, what are you saying?"

"You have cursed me and our friends, if they were still alive I'm sure they would despise you."

Tears started to form in Spike's eyes, "Rarity *sniff* what are you saying."

"I'm saying that you completely ruined everything, you ruined my life and our friends."

Rarity turned around looked Spike in the eyes, but her eyes were not there, only utter darkness, two dark spheres staring him right into his soul. Rarity started to walk forward in an odd manor towards Spike, literally zombie like in movement looking as though she was going to stumble and fall over with each step. Spike was utterly terrified with what he was seeing his scales could have turned white. As Rarity moved forward, five dark entities emerged from her body and took the shape of Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, they all had the empty black spheres for eyes all started to make a croaking sound.

Spike had his back up against the wall as his six friends slowly approached him. Spike curled up into a ball as they surrounded him. He heard them breathing they were so close, in what Spike imagined might be his final few moments he heard the six mares all utter the same words instantaneously."

"Why...did...you...ruin...our...lives?"

* * *

After a few minutes of being curled up in fear, Spike had realized he was still alive and couldn't hear anything. He opened his eyes and uncurled his body and he could barely see anything it was so dark.

_"Where am I now?"_

Spike was still trying to comprehend what exactly was happening to him. While he was deep in thought he was bought back to the real world by another sound. It was the sound of somepony crying and very close.

Spike started reaching around himself to find anything or help him reveal exactly what was in his surroundings.

**Wringle Rattle**

"A door handle?"

He turned the door handle and was surprised by the familiar surroundings, it was the Boutique.

Spike had emerged from the broom closet and was moving towards the sound of the crying, it had to be Rarity, but why was she crying.

The dragon had approached the bedroom as it was the room where the crying was coming from. He opened the door and saw Rarity crying at her desk with her jewellery box open in front of her. In front of the sobbing unicorn was the fire ruby Spike had given to her many years ago.

"Oh Spike...why did you leave me? *Sniff*"

"..." Spike couldn't talk; he wanted to but was unable to, almost as if a spell had removed his voice.

"I wanted to become your bride Spike, I wanted us to be happy together, but how could I do that when you never came back." Rarity's tears were landing on the ruby and slowly dripping down the side.

_"I'm right here Rarity,"_ Spike reached over to place his hand on her shoulder, but his hand was unable to do so as it went straight through her.

_"What? What is wrong with me, did I become a ghost?"_

"Spike, please if it was me, just tell me what I did wrong, why did you not want to be with me, why didn't you return. You said that you would be gone for a year, not twenty!"

_"TWENTY! What happened to me? Rarity I would never believe you I swear my life one!"_

Rarity picked up the ruby and cradled it, still staining it with her tears.

Spike walked up to Rarity and put his arms around her, embracing her, even if he couldn't do it physically. He closed his eyes and embraced his love, one tear escaping his eye as it splashed on the floor.

* * *

When Spike opened his eyes Rarity was no longer in front of him and he was sitting on a chair in the middle of a field. Five chairs were lined up next to his and on those chairs sat his five friends, but something was different, they were all in black dresses with darkened veils over their faces.

He looked up and saw a coffin, Spike's heart started to beat frantically, he was off put by this unsettling setting before him. He slowly approached the coffin and upon seeing what was inside his soul almost escaped his body from shock.

"...Rarity..."

Tears were falling from Spike's eyes quicker than Rainbow Dash clearing clouds.

"No...NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN, NO!"

Spike fell to his knees; his eyes were wide open and filled with nothing but despair. He was tired of seeing all these upsetting scenes manifesting before him.

He slowly stood up and turned around only to be surrounded once again by his five friends still donning the veils. Twilight Sparkle moved closer to Spike and whispered something into his with a very crackly voice.

"Go to where you belong monster."

Upon saying this her lavender hoof pushed him back, back into the coffin, but Spike kept falling and falling down into the coffin, it seemed to be a gateway to another realm entirely.

**THUD**

After falling for minutes on end, Spike rubbed his head eyes before looking at where he was now. Spike was completely surrounded by lava and thirty foot high flames.

Spike had grown tired and depressed by all the events and simply sighed.

_"Is this where I belong? Is this what everyone truly thinks?"_

Spike dropped his between his knees and placed his hands on his head just wanting this to be over.

"Star Swirl if these means I'm unworthy, just end it now please, I can't take it anymore."

"Why would you be unworthy darling?"

Spike's head quickly shot up and turned around to see his one and only white unicorn standing behind him.

"Oh, I guess you aren't real either...sigh, what is the point of all this anyway? Am I being punished for something?"

"Spike, there is nothing for you to be punished for, you just have to see what not only your heart truly wants, but what everypony else truly wants as well."

"What everypony wants?"

"Everything is pre-destined in anypony's life Spike, but sometimes, one who ambitious enough, can turn their destiny into another route, multiple destinies are possible, it is just what an individual does that truly defines them. Do you know what is truly right?"

_"What is truly right? Is anything ever right? What right do I have to say what is right or what anypony else thinks is right. WAIT...What right do I have, my right...my destiny."_

Spike's eyes quickly lit up as he reached a realization, a realization about himself and a realization about Rarity and everything else that was important to him in his life.

"I understand now, or atleast I think I do, Thank you."

The Rarity that stood before him gave him a gentle smile, which had a contagious effect on the dragon, causing him to smile for the first time in a long time.

"Rarity, I-"

Spike stopped talking as he saw something appear behind Rarity as it emerged from the lava; a giant hand with huge claws towered over Rarity before grabbing her and removing her from the area.

The arm attached to the hand also began to emerge, followed by the rest of a body. Spike saw before him a fearful site, it was another dragon, a colossal dragon, but what scared Spike the most is how familiar this dragon was, purple scales and a green underbelly.

"I..Is that me?" Spike nervously asked

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

The dragon roared loud enough to shatter all the glass in a city. After making its presence known, the dragon then looked at the imprisoned Rarity in his hands. The dragon opened its mouth; hundreds of sharp piercing fangs were revealed to show how much of a dangerous presence that the dragon was. The dragon slowly raised his hand towards his open jaw; he was going to consume the unicorn. Rarity shrieked in terror and was just mere centimeters away from being consumed before a large green fireball hit the dragon square in the eye, causing it to roar in pain. The dragon's face became angrier as he looked around with his one remaining eye before seeing a small purple dragon on the ground with his wings open wide and a scowl across his face.

"NOPONY, I MEAN NOPONY EVER HURTS RARITY, EVEN IF SHE IS REAL OR NOT SHE IS MY TREASURE NOT YOURS!"

The large dragon roared before taking flight in the burning chasm, the dragon's wings caused power shock waves as it moved; it was able to move at an incredible pace. Spike chased after it, shooting fireballs at the giant dragon's wings to try and slow it down.

After flying high enough in what seemed like and infinitely huge chasm the dragon turned around looking down towards the bottom and towards Spike.

The dragon's mouth began to fire leaking from its lips and in between its teeth.

"Oh man, this is gonna be bad...but I HAVE to get to Rarity."

Spike dashed towards the dragon is quickly as possible, accelerating at an incredible speed that would make Rainbow Dash proud. He was closing the gap between him and the dragon that was keeping Rarity captive, moving so fast that a green flame was encasing Spike. As Spike was closing the distance between him and the beast, the dragon breathed a large stream of flames from his mouth; the flames could have been as hot as the sun it was impressive attack to see from any creature.

The flame was almost about to make contact with Spike, but he was not afraid, he kept flying at full speed as he pierced the flames. It felt like multiple large boulders pushing Spike back, the force was unbelievable; it seemed that the flames were provided some form of a barrier against the giant dragon's flames.

Spike inched himself ever closer, reaching out his hand, trying to grab Rarity from the beast.

Getting Closer...

Closer...

Spike was moments away from getting to Rarity, but as he saw his hand in front of him, he could slowly feel the heat of the flame over whelming him, the power of this fire was unheard of before this point. Spike's fingertips of his extended arms started to disintegrate before him. The green flames encasing the dragon dimensioned instantly, the young dragon's body was slowly decreasing in size as more of his body disappeared.

Through the flames he could no longer hear anything, but from the distance, he could see Rarity's face saying something, he struggled to read her lips, as the last of his body disappeared.

Spike last image was that of Rarity crying for him, but still making out what she had said bought a smile to the dragon face, the smile being one of the last parts of his himself that slowly charred away long with the remainder of body.

The dragon's flames ease up and dispersed. Nothing was left of Spike, nothing except for...

A flash caught Rarity's eyes; her teary eyes glimpsed what was left as it starting to fall to the bottom of the chasm.

"The Ruby Heart?" said the grief stricken and confused unicorn.

Spike's precious present given to his love many years ago, symbolically left behind as it fell to the ground.

The imprisoned Rarity said one final thing before the heart hit the bottom.

"Follow your Destiny, Spike."

The heart landed in the molten lava, slowly descending beneath the earth.

**VOOOOOOOM!**

A beam of light appeared from where the heart landed in the lava. Rarity smiled as the beam slowly grew in size, the Beam slowly caused the cavern to disappear and everything was chipped away, floating away into nothing. The dragon started to scream in pain as beam began to radiate increased size. Everything returned to nothing, leaving an endless plain of white. All that was left in this white void was a red ruby heart, floating in the nothingness, but standing tall as a symbol that will represent a bond with a blazing image of their love, something that could never be taken from Spike, something that was always meant to be in his destiny.

* * *

Spike stood in an endless darkness, but he was not alone, before him stood Star Swirl with a stern look on his face.

"So young dragon, did your trial opened your eyes to the truth?"

Spike starred at star Swirl with intent to kill, he had been through a nightmare, all of the worst possible thoughts, realities, visions or 'what if' scenarios he could ever have imagined that were left in the recesses in his mind, all coming at him at once. But, it was not all for naught, Spike looked Star Swirl in the eye and smiled.

"Yes Star Swirl sir, there is only the one truth and I have seen that truth, experienced that truth and know now what life is and what it means to me."

A small smirk appeared on Star Swirl's face, "hehehe, interesting young dragon, what is it that you understood."

"Every living being comes into the world with one life, everything from trees and plants to ponies and dragons. Everything is pre-destined no matter what to have a certain lifespan, whether it be one year or one thousand. But under no circumstances does or should any one being have the right to mess with another's lifespan."

"Is that all Spike, do you believe now you truly understand yourself enough to make the right choice."

"Yes Star Swirl, I will make my choice, I will use a life force to change one being forever."

"Oh Spike, how disappointing I thoug-"

"No Star Swirl, the lifespan that I will be using is the only which I have the right to use my own."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but my life will not be given to Rarity or any of my friends?"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I have no right to increase their life because I would be changing their destiny and by doing so I would not deserve their love or friendship."

"Congratulations Spike, it seems as though you understand what it is to use life itself as an energy and understand the responsibility that comes with it, along with the rights that accompany it. So Spike what is it you plan to use your life energy for exactly, what choice have you made after going through our trial."

"Star Swirl, I will not give my lifespan to Rarity or my dearest friends, but what I will do is match my lifespan to my beloved. That way I will not affect hers and it will be something that was already pre-destined to happen to me, so long as I saw the truth."

"Very well Spike." Star Swirl placed his hoof onto Spike's chest, "You are most certain about this? It may not be undone."

"Yes I am, please do it."

"Very well, now think of the one you wish to be eternally connected to with both your heart and mind and then say her name."

Spike closed his eyes and pictured Rarity in his mind, her white coat, purple mane, beautiful face, generous nature, everything that was important about her was now the only thing is mind.

Spike opened his eyes and said that which he loved most; "Rarity."

**BA-BUMP!**

Spike's heart produced a large heartbeat.

Meanwhile at the same time on the other side of the world a lonely white unicorn also experienced the same thing.

**BA-BUMP!**

She looked around confused as to what happened in her chest, "...Spike?"

Star Swirl looked at the dragon, "It is done, you and Rarity and now connected eternally from now until forever." The old spirit then removed his hoof and what followed was a green energy flowing from Spike's chest which formed into a large sphere.

"What is that Star Swirl?"

This is the remainder of your life energy which was meant to be your natural life, although it may not return to your body, it is your right to do with it as you please."

Spike looked over the sphere, it was enormous, any creature could survive for centuries upon centuries with that amount of energy. Spike questioned internally about what to do with it, he starred at Star Swirl and smiled, "you know what I think I know what to do."

"What will you do with this energy of yours Spike?"

"Easy, but let's go outside first."

Spike, Star Swirl and the large green sphere moved outside into the frozen tundra of Evermare.

"What do you plan to do young dragon?"

"Oh you will see" Spike said smirking. "But how do I use this energy as a magic?"

"Well in that form, place our hand over it and channel it with your mind what you want to do, the magic should react with enough thought."

"Alright then." Spike placed his hand on the sphere began to think with his entire mind.

The green sphere produced a pillar of energy, which shot into the stormy clouds above. A radiating green ring of energy was seen illuminating the clouds.

"What did you do?"

"Just watch."

The dark and concealing clouds began to disperse in the sky, snow stopped falling onto the ground and Sun began to warm the icy grounds below. The ancient icy storm that was caused in the anger of an enlightened one was now gone and replaced by the warm glows of the sun onto the white landscape. Not only that but the environment around them and probably for a great distance out of the naked eye's reach was sprouting and over flowing with new life.

"Why would you stop the storm?" Star Swirl stuttered out in shock.

The smiling dragon looked at his hand and saw a small amount of his energy left, "This is why."

Spike closed his eyes and the last of his energy was beamed at Star Swirl. A green flashed radiated off Star Swirl, enveloping him in a bright light.

Once the light disappeared and he opened his eyes, he only stood there, not knowing what to say.

Star Swirl raised his hoof to his face, "I...I...I'm a pony again, a living pony..."

Star Swirl looked at his now physical hoof and body, "Why Spike, why would you use your energy on me."

Spike walked over slowly and gently placed his hand onto Star Swirl's shoulder.

"After that trial I realized that there is nothing more tragic that what you have lived through, staying forever bound to this mountain, not being able to leave. That is why I used my energy to change your spiritual form back to normal, your remaining life span has not increased, but now you can explore the world and spread your knowledge or whatever you see fit."

Star Swirl was quiet, looking at the ground; he raised his head to reveal that some tears were forming in his eyes.

"And to think dragons are meant to be beings of greed, you have to be the most generous being I have ever meet, perhaps the most generous in all of Equestria."

"Hehe maybe the second most generous." Spike said while producing a big grin on his face.

Star Swirl raised his hooves and hugged Spike, "I cannot thank you enough, you're an intelligent and caring creature Spike."

"Heh, guess being around a book-worm and good friends for most of your life rubs off on ya a little."

"Spike do you have a map of your homeland?"

"Umm...yeah I do."

Spike opened the map he had and showed Star Swirl the area where Ponyville was. "I see, Spike I believe you want to see this Rarity and your friends as soon as possible."

"You wouldn't believe how much so sir."

"Spike let me teleport you back there, now that I know the location I can take you back."

"REALLY, YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"Hahaha, are you ready?"

"Yes"

Star Swirls horn shone a bright blue aura which encased Spike, "farewell Spike, may you and all your friends enjoy your life to the fullest."

"I will and thank you Star Swirl." Spike said with a small tear forming in one eye.

**POOF**

Star Swirl stood there alone in the new lively land surrounding Evermare smiling as Spike was teleported away."

**RIIIIIIIIP!**

Star Swirl turned around to see a portal appear behind him.

A tall Pony emerged with large black wings. "My word, Princess Luna, it is an honour."

"Star Swirl? It has been ages, I came here to investigate a large magical pulse which happened in this area, was it you?"

"Oh no Princess Luna, not me."

"Star Swirl how are you still alive after all this time?"

"Ho ho ho, that is a long story indeed, maybe we can talk it over with some tea?"

"I see, that is reasonable, come Star Swirl let us go."

"Boy do I have a story for you."

Luna and Star Swirl returned into the portal closing and leaving the area of Evermare silent once more.

* * *

And while one story was starting...

Another was near its conclusion.


	7. Final Chapter - An Immortalized Love

A confused white unicorn sat down at her kitchen table, using her magic to delicately pour some tea into a cup to calm down after the strange heart beat that had occurred earlier.

_Hmm I wonder what that could have been about, sigh...I hope Spike-Wikey is OK._

Rarity's horn started to glow as she us lifted up her cup to have a sip of tea.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" **CRASH!** "Oh my word, what in the world was that?"

Rarity steeped over the tea covered floor, decorated with some of her fine china and looked outside her window at what had happened.

The mare's jaw dropped as she saw smoke rising from town "*Gasp* OH NO! That's coming from the town centre! Oh please let no pony be hurt."

The unicorn dashed off to the source of the smoke quickly to give her assistance where she could.

_This looks absolutely HORRIBLE, Oh...I hope no pony has gotten hurt._

Rarity arrived at the centre along with many other ponies, including the rest of the gang, clearly everypony was very worried about what was happening.

Everypony noticed a small crater that had appeared on the ground, obviously something landed from the sky with somewhat of a powerful force.

Applejack arrived on the scene and calmed down any ponies who were scared from what had happened.

"Shoot, now what in Equestria is happenin' here?"

A confused Twilight Sparkle replied to her, "No idea, I was just reading a book, next minute BOOM!"

"Hmm well we can't really do a lot until all that smoke clears outta here."

The white unicorn went over to her friends, "Girls, is everypony alright?"

"Yeah we are, I have no idea what happened though, maybe something from space crashed."

"Oh I do hope no pony was caught under whatever landed."

As Rarity spoke to her friends, Applejack and Twilight's Jaws opened in disbelief.

"Girls?"

Rarity turned around to see the smoke dispersing. Tears began to flow down the unicorn's face uncontrollably, biting her bottom lip she tried to keep her composure.

The smoke revealed a purple dragon, a purple dragon who realized where he was and who exactly the ponies that were looking at him were.

The purple dragon and the white unicorn eyes meet, they continued to look at each other for the longest time, Rarity was on the verge of collapse from all the emotions swimming through her body.

The dragon slowly stood up from the crater and began to speak.

"Rarity...I'm back."

The floodgates in Rarity's eyes had opened with no signs of stopping, along with the running water of her eyes, her legs followed suit as she ran at Spike. She jumped at the dragon landing on his chest, causing him to fall on the ground with a crying white unicorn atop him.

Rarity's hoof began to punch Spike's chest, emotions were running wild, she couldn't express all of them at once.

"What took you so long?!" The barely understandable unicorn said while sobbing fiercely.

Spike's arms reached over Rarity embracing her.

"I'm sorry; I'm here now...forever."

The unicorn just simply cried in the dragon's arms while he held her tight.

Everypony else there cheered for them, everypony in Ponyville knew that this reunion was a long time coming.

Spike carried Rarity out of the small crater to the rest of their friends.

"Hey everypony."

The young mares were either all crying or on the verge of it.

"Come on guys, we have a lot to talk about."

The dragon and the six mares all went off to the Library; where a lot of events needed to be discussed.

But at that moment with everypony being back together, everything felt OK.

* * *

"Then he teleported me back to Ponyville."

Spike's recollection of the events at Evermare sounded like some crazy fantasy story; no pony knew quite how to respond to it.

The lavender pony jumped up and started to ask questions as quickly as her mouth would let her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Did Star Swirl Teach you anything? What did he look like? Where is he now?" Twilight said bouncing around so much that she'd give Pinkie Pie a run for her money.

Rainbow Dash flew over and pushed her against the ground to stop her from hurting herself or anypony else.

"Woah there Twilight, don't ware yourself out."

Fluttershy nervously asked not wanting to cause an argument. "So this was all true then Spike? It just sounds like a lot of unbelievable events all happening at the same time."

"Oh it is true, although I barely do believe it myself."

"So Spike ya'll back with us for good right?"

"You bet I am."

**KA-BOOM!**

Confetti rained down on Spike from Pinkie's infamous party cannon.

"YAY! We can have a welcome back party, it will be huge! Loud! Exciting! And best of all SUPER DUPER FUN! I haven't done a big party for weeks now."

"Haha thanks Pinkie, although I think a bigger party will be needed for something else."

Spike looked at Rarity and gave her a huge grin. "I have kept you waiting long enough Rarity; don't you think we should stop keeping our friends in the dark?"

"Oh...well...alright darling."

A now composed Rarity stood before her friends, all of them extremely curious as to what the young unicorn was going to say.

"Well before Spike left, he said something to me...something very important."

"WHAT WHAT DID HE SAY?" Pinkie yelled wanting to know the answer.

"Well we agreed we would wait until he returned and now that he has I can say this in front of you all."

Everypony was on the edge of the seats, leaning in closer with anticipation.

"Well girls...WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

There was a brief silence while everyone was processing what Rarity has said, but the silence was short lived."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A ecstatic Fluttershy yelled and flew over to Rarity hugging her tightly."

"Oh my Fluttershy, this is unexpected." Rarity said while trying not to laugh.

"This is just lovely; my best friend is getting married."

"Thank you darling."

"Oh, you'll have the most beautiful wedding dress and someone will have to do your mane and-"

Everypony else looked at each other, quite surprised at how excited and talkative Fluttershy was.

_WOW, she is really getting into this whole thing._ Thought everypony collectively.

Suddenly, **KA-BOOM!** **ka-boom!** **ka-boom!**

Pinkie Pie outdid herself; the party cannon fired smaller party cannon's releasing even more confetti around the room.

Twilight looked at the cannon carefully analyzing it, "Uhhh Pinkie, How did you get th-"

"WOOOOOOO A WEDDING PARTY! I haven't done a wedding party since Princess Cadence...OH OH A WEDDING CAKE! I haven't done one of those yet...OH A VENUE...MAYBE THE CASTLE, if the princess will let us. OH OH!"

Rarity quickly tried to calm the bouncy pink pony full of energy. "Now now Pinkie, there will be time to sort out all of that."

"BUT IM SO SOO SOOO EXCITED!"

"I think that we are all excited dear." Rarity said followed by a giggle.

Rarity than looked at Twilight and smiled, "I guess this means I have a new sister."

"I guess it does, should be fun...just ahh take care of Spike."

"Of course darling, nothing less."

"Why am I the one who needs taking care of?" Spike said crossing his arms and pouting.

All the mares laughed at Spike's expense.

Rainbow Dash then flew up and put her arm around Spike's shoulder and with a look on her face that showed she was just trying to cause something.

"So Spike...shall we be expecting some little pon...dra...some babies soon, huh stud?"

Spike pushed himself away from her, "Ra-Rainbow Dash...I...I, uhhh"

A lasso quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash and bought her to the ground, a less than amused Applejack putting tape over her mouth.

"Even afta all these years, this pony here has absolutely no decorum at all I swear. Any who, congratulations you two, Ah know ya'll be happy together."

"Thanks Applejack."

"So what is next on the agenda anyway?"

Spike and Rarity smiled at each other. "Well, I guess we have to plan out our wedding." After being said they gave each other a big kiss, which asides from Rainbow Dash caused a smile on everyone's faces.

* * *

"Umm Pinkie, dear, why does the oven look like it's about to explode?"

"Well Mrs Cake, I figured we would need a REALLY big wedding cake on account of how big Spike is and since he can eat more."

"I see...how many cups of flour did the recipe say to use?"

"Ten."

"And how much did you use?"

"Hmmm about one hundred."

"ONE HUNDRED!"

**BOOM!**

Cake mixture covered the kitchen and everything in it. Mrs Cake wiped away the mixture from her face and saw what had happened to her Kitchen.

"Oh NOT AGAIN PINKIE...I'll go get the mop."

Pinkie's tongue emerged from her mouth and with a blink of an eye the mixture covering her face disappeared.

"MMMMMMM YUMMY!"

* * *

"OK let's see, need ta sort out the cake, then get all the chairs and other furniture for the venue, then music, entertainment...Oh lord there is so much to do. Big Mac, ya'll getting all those decorations ready?"

"Eeyup"

"What about the apples will we have enough?!"

"EEYUP"

"And what about the-"

"EEYUP!"

"Ah sis, maybe ya'll should calm down a bit, I mean the wedding is still a lil' while away."

"Maybe you're right *sigh* I just know how much this means to Rarity, I just want it ta be perfect ya hear?"

"Sis, Rarity will love whatever you do."

"I know but still..."

* * *

"OK now everypony your singing has to all be in tune, alright from the to-"

**CRASH!**

The entire bird choir flew away from the sound of a fallen tree.

"Oh dear, not again."

Fluttershy flew over to the tree to discover that a certain beaver was at work.

"Mr Beaverteeth, what have I told you about chewing down the trees around here?"

"Nyarr Nyyaaa Nyaaarrr."

"Please behave yourself!"

"NYYAARRR NAAAARRR!"

"*Gasp* Last warning young man, If you use that language again!"

"NYYAAAA NAAAAA"

"Oh that is it!"

Fluttershy's eyes opened wide given Mr Beaverteeth her infamous glare. Within seconds the now scared beaver moved slowly away towards a nearby river and swam away.

"Good, now back to the choir, Oh I do hope it will be good enough."

* * *

"Uhhh Twi, don't you think you should wait a while before trying to get Star Swirl to become your new teacher."

"What are you on about Spike, if I learn some cool spells now I could use them at the wedding, wouldn't that be cool?"

"*Sigh* Yeah I guess so, but you have been asking the poor colt every day and he is just no ready yet."

"Yes...but maybe today he will be!"

"Twi, could you please help me with my vows? Please."

"Of course...just after I talk to Star Swirl again."

Spike hand hit his forehead, a regular occurrence as of late.

"You never change Twilight."

*Sigh*

* * *

**VOOOOOOOOOOOM!** An orange dash flew over a field just on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Come on just a little more, lit-tle moooooore..."

**SPLASH**

"Oh man not again."

"Scootaloo what the heck are you doing?"

"I was trying to do a sonic Rainboom, you know so then we could both do one for the wedding."

"..."

"What's the matter?"

"Uhhh I don't know if you can do a rainboom, I mean it is kinda my thing after all."

"Awwww but I really wanna do one like you, but whenever I speed up I can't control my movement and I keep crashing into the lake."

"Well, have you ever considered maybe trying to come up with your own special move?"

" *GASSSSSSSP* YOU'RE RIGHT RAINBOW DASH!"

"Well of course I am."

"I'll call it... THE SCOOTABOOM!"

"...Uhhh maybe work on the name just a bit. Anyway off to practice some more."

A rainbow was left behind as Rainbow Dash quickly flew into the sky.

* * *

"Hmm now what pattern should I attach to the base of the dress hmm...floral?

"HEY SIS! Still working on your dress?"

"Oh Sweetie, yes this will be the best dress I will ever make!"

"A little odd you aren't getting someone else to make this one."

"Maybe, but this is my one and only wedding dress, so it will be perfect."

"Hmm I suppose. So sis can I sing at your wedding please, please, please PLEASE!?"

A big pair of Sweetie Belle eyes looked right at Rarity.

"Oh why not, It is how you got your cutie mark after all."

"YAY."

"So need a hoof with your dress?"

"NO! I ahh mean...shouldn't you be practicing for the wedding?"

"Good point sis, I will see you later."

"Phew."

* * *

_**The night before the wedding...**_

A purple dragon was lying down on his bed with a white unicorn snuggled up against him with her head on his chest.

"Darling are you OK? Your heart seems to be beating quite fast."

"Huh, oh...well I guess I'm just nervous for tomorrow, I don't want to screw up or anything.

"Spikey-Wikey, you will be fine, I know you will be fine."

Spike wrapped his arm around her and removed any and all space between them.

"Yeah I guess, I just want the day to be special, everything needs to be perfect."

"Honey, seriously it will be perfect, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm marrying you silly, how couldn't it be perfect?"

"I guess that is right, no other wedding could be perfect after this one, because no one else will get to marrying you Rarity."

"Oh Spike."

Their lips embraced each other softly yet passionately, before sleeping in each other arms. The last night they would sleep together unwed.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived. Fireworks were being fired throughout the skies. The first marriage between a pony and a dragon was taking place, not only that but one of the elements of harmony and the courageous dragon that had helped and stood by them over the years. The ceremony was taking place in Canterlot and Princess Celestia herself was residing as the officiant for the occasion.

Pinkie Pie along with help from the cakes had baked the biggest cake in their bakeries' history, It was as big as a house. A chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting and pinkie floral designs throughout. The piece de resistance were the cake topper figurines designed after Rarity and Spike.

Applejack had catered and along with Pinkie Pie had sorted out all the decorations, seating arrangements and countless other tasks. Tables everywhere, all covered in dishes made from the Apple family.

Fluttershy had near one hundred bird stands filled with many species of birds and biota alike. They had been practicing and she had made what might be one of the best choirs Equestria had ever or will ever see.

Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom was as immaculate as ever, Scootaloo was making progress and although she hadn't created something yet, something would appear someday.

Twilight Sparkle wanted his soon to be sister in law and dragon brother's wedding to be something to remember. After much practice she had made a large Spike and Rarity picture glowing in pristine magic above the alter, along with precious memories of the two and their close group of friends slowing playing through the ceiling.

A tuxedo wearing dragon was waiting at the alter with all of his friends, the princesses and a large group waiting for his wife to be, he was sweating bullets and was shaking so much that his scales could fly off any second.

"Spike calm down will ya, it is just a wedding."

"Yeah sure Twi, you say that when it's your big day."

*Sigh*

"Come on, stop being a scaredy dragon, you don't want Rarity to think you're a wuss now do ya?" Twilight snickered a little with this comment.

"Just you wait Twilight; you will be shaking in your hooves like this one day too."

**_Meanwhile_**

"Oh Rarity, you look absolutely lovely."

"Yeah sis, you look amazing, Spike is one lucky guy."

"Thank you girls, you have been such a great help, Fluttershy when did you become so good with hair and make-up?"

"Oh well, I do have other hobbies and interests that I do in my free time."

"Oh Sis look at the time, we better get going."

"Oh already? Ok let's go..._Pull yourself together Rarity, nothing to be afraid of, just don't faint body._"

"Rarity."

"Yes Fluttershy?" Rarity said stuttering slightly.

"I can tell that you are nervous and I cannot blame you, but you look even more beautiful than normal and there is a lucky dragon waiting for you OK, everything will be fine."

The two ponies hugged each other gently as to not ruin the dress.

"Thank you darling; really, you know just what to say."

"Years of practice I suppose." The pegasus said followed by a brief giggle.

"Alright time to stop my Spikey-Wikey from waiting!"

Fluttershy holding the back of Rarity's wedding dress, the mares walked onwards towards the main hall of the castle.

* * *

The doors to the main hall of the castle opened. Everypony present fell into silence, slowly the white unicorn donning the wedding dress slowly made her way to the alter. Fluttershy had really helped with the hair and make-up, two twirling purple bangs coming down either side of her face and the rest of her mane was carefully interwoven with flowers. Fluttershy was clearly hiding more talents than just caring for animals. As Rarity approached; Spike's jaw hit the floor, he couldn't believe that Rarity's beauty could get any better, but clearly there is always room for improvement.

_HOLY CRAP! How does she keep getting more and more beautiful, that is crazy._ Spike started to think to himself with a bit of droll almost falling from his mouth.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Hey Casanova, you may want to look a little more presentable."

Spike realized that his mouth was wide opened and quickly shut it with his hand. This didn't stop him from keeping a large goofy smile on his face as Rarity got ever closer.

_OK Spike, this is It! Time to make her the luckiest pony in the world and time to make you the luckiest dragon in the world._

Rarity reached the alter, the two lovers turned their heads and looked at each other, they each got lost in one another's eyes and smiled, causing some faint red tints on their cheeks.

Fluttershy's choir began to sing with Sweetie Belle joining in, setting an ambient mood for the event.

Princess Celestia greeted the two and then began to start talking.

"Greetings to all on this joyous day; we are here to bring together two creatures in love today and to wed on of the saviours of Equestria, one of the elements of harmony, generosity and a loyal friend and brave dragon. Today will bring together Spike and Rarity, today will show that love knows no many bounds and the love can be shown in purist form between two beings. At request of Spike and Rarity, they have written their own vows and will now be read, alright you two."

Spike held Rarity's two front hooves in her hands. "Rarity, my love, I cannot begin to describe how badly I wished for this day. Ever since the very first day I have always wanted to be with you. At first it seemed like a simple child's crush, but that changed over time. The more time I spent with you, the more I learned how complex and wonderful Rarity the unicorn really was. You are exceeding beautiful, but that is still eclipsed by how generous, caring and loving you are as a pony. I can say that I love you and it wouldn't be enough, never in one million years. But today I will show everypony here just how much I love you and be together with you. Now and forever.

Rarity was emotionally moved, she got lost in his eyes as Spike said his vows. She was holding back the tears, but her eyes started to water. The peacefully bliss Rarity inched a little closer to Spike, closing most of the distance between them.

My friend, my companion, my lover, my one and only, that is you Spike. I had feelings for you for a long time, even if I didn't know that I had them. You have not failed to be there for me and literally would go to the ends of Equestria to help me. I am the element of generosity and you are a dragon, the personification of greed. But Spike that is not you, you are even more generous than me. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough, but I promise to love you forever my big Spikey-Wikey.

The princess smiled; "Spike do you take Rarity to be your lawfully wedded wife, from now till the day you die?"

"I do." Spike squeezed a little tighter on Rarity's hoof, not wanting to let go.

"Rarity, do you take Spike to be your lawfully wedded husband, from now till the day you die?"

"I do." One tear escaped her eye.

"I Princess Celestia of Equestria now pronounce you two; Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Barely waiting to hear those words, the two now wed lovers quickly but gently kissed each other, embracing each other softly. It was as though time was frozen at this point in time, their moment in time, a perfect moment just for them.

Out the window a sonic rainboom as seen radiating the sky, the sky illuminated with colour and their hearts filled love it was their perfect moment. From this day forth they would be by each other's side, for better or worse, it would be Spike and Rarity together.

* * *

Spike and Rarity's lives together was just beginning and their friends lives were also changing slowly as the seasons changed.

* * *

Applejack and Big Mac took over control of Sweet Apple Acres and continued to provide apples and other such delights to ponies for generations to come.

* * *

Applebloom followed Cheerliee's path and became a teacher, even since her cuite mark crusader years, she has always had an urge to help ponies and help them learn the best they can.

* * *

Fluttershy continued to be kind and care for the animals; eventually she created a sanctuary nature reserve for all creatures in need. The three butterfly sanctuary was open for all.

* * *

Pinkie Pie continued to bring cheers and happiness to all ponies whenever she could. She also became an excellent baker and always donated food to poor ponies in need.

* * *

Sweetie Belle became a singing sensation, her concerts were in high demand all throughout Equestria, and she was regarded as one of the greatest singers in recent history.

* * *

Rainbow Dash after many years of service became the lead flier in the Wonder Bolts and an instructor at the academy. Scootaloo was also working under her and was another high ranked and well regarded flier on the Wonder Bolts.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle went on to learn under Star Swirl's guidance and also became a book writer. Surprisingly her first book and arguably her best book was a picture book, it quickly became an instant classic and became a favourite among many fillies, especially young mares. The book was titled 'The Love of the Ruby Heart' Inspired by the true love story of her dear friends and relatives; Spike and Rarity.

* * *

The two lovers eventually closed shop in Ponyville and Rarity finally accomplished her dreams of working in Canterlot with her lovely husband Spike always present. Over time she retired, but raised many young tailors and seamstresses to carry on her legacy. Spike was always there for Rarity, but also worked as one of Princess Celestia's personal guards whenever she needed him.

Destiny was pre-determined for everypony and each continued to live their lives, but every life has a limit to it and everyone aged as newer generations came to carry on legacies and start their own destinies.

* * *

**_Many years later..._**

Ever since the adventures of the elements of harmony, Equestria had forever been at peace, although as time went on the friends slowly fell under death's always present demise. The elements of harmony slowly died in their later years, first the earth ponies and then the pegasi.

Twilight Sparkle was now and old mare, she had gone to Canterlot to visit Rarity and Spike, after not seeing them for some time.

**Knock knock knock**

"Hello, Rarity...Spike...anyone home?" Twilight rattled the door handle and to her surprise it was open.

"Guys I am coming in."

Twilight walked around looking for them, It was quite quiet, _what is going on? This is giving me the creeps._ She looked over at the couch in the living room and saw Spike's wing covering Rarity like always.

"There you two are, jeez nothing ever cha-" Twilight instantly went silent, a tear trickled down her face, she saw Rarity in Spike's embrace, but they were not moving. The two lovers has passed away silently in the night, together in one final embrace.

"Oh Spike, Rarity, *sniff* at least you two both had smiles on your faces."

A funeral was held, the fifth element of harmony and her dragon husband had both died. They were buried together in Canterlot in a special cemetery for important ponies and creatures who helped service Equestria.

Their tombstone stood next the other four who had fallen before them. Much like the others, atop of Rarity and Spike's tombstone was a now turned to stone element of generosity, forever attached and to never be awakened ever again.

Spike and Rarity lived and died together and that's just how they wanted it.

* * *

Twilight returned to her home, feeling lonely in the world, all of her closest friends were gone now...but she still wasn't completely alone in her life.

"Grandma Twywyght, your back." A young purple filly came running up to the now elderly Twilight to hug her.

"Yes little one I am. Good to see my granddaughter is always full of energy"

"Where were you?"

"Oh I was just saying goodbye to some friends..." Twilight's face looked away as she frowned slightly saying that sentence.

"The ones from the story?"

"Yes, those were the ones."

Twilight's granddaughter ran off and returned with a copy of 'The Love of the Ruby Heart'. "Grandma, can you read this to me."

"Again? You really like this one huh?"

"Yep, it's my favourite."

"Well It is one of my favourite stories too.

Twilight sat down and picked up her granddaughter and put her on her lap, as she opened the book.

"So Granny, everything in this story is true?"

"It sure is, although there were still some ponies out there who didn't believe it."

"Why was that?"

"Well some thought that it was weird or a little hard to believe, some thought it was a fluke or some freak accident."

"Really? The young filly's face started to frown.

"Yes really, however there is something to remember, the truth about the story. Some ponies will have their opinions about Spike and Rarity, but there is only one thing you need to know about the two."

"What? What was it granny Twywyght?"

"Well little one that is simple, the love and bond shared between Spike and Rarity could only be described in one way...and that would be that It was..."

"It was all destiny."


End file.
